Strawberry Flavored Blueberries
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami might have a thing for a certin blue eyed CEO,while Kaiba might have a thing for a certion crimson eyed expharaoh. My first YYxK story. YYxK YxJ YMxYB RxM. R&R Chapter 20 is up. I can't believe this but...it is complete.
1. Chap 1: First day back to school

Hello ones aging! It is me RiYuYami with the first chapter to "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries". With me today to work on this story is my yami, Ria.

Ria: Why are you starting a new fic if you have to other ones to finish.

Ummm…… who we talking about?

Ria: Never mind. Ri and I do not own YuGiOh! Because if we did we would be rich and Yugi would belong to my Hikari and Atemu would be mine! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tea will burn in the hot evil flames of Hell while I get Yami and in the end of the manga and anima he would have never went to the after life and would have stayed with Yugi. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man I'm spooky!

Other me….--u Anyway this story is a Yami/Seto story. Yami has crimson eyes that remind me of strawberries and Kaiba's eyes remind me of blueberries, hence the title of the story. Also there is a Yugi/Joey relationship in here as well. Now…

Ria: On with the fic!

Hey that's my line!

Yami's POV:

Today is a boring day because this is my last year and second year of high school. The rain hits my window as I stared at it. I have been up for about ten minutes and my stupid alarm clock doesn't go of for another 10 minutes. The clock says 5:50 on it, so I might as well get up and turn it off so I don't have to hear that stupid beep noise. I hate that damn beeping noise so much I'll smash it and send the pieces to the Shadow Realm. I had woken up from a weird dream. I had never had one like this one before, maybe its an omen or some thing that might happen soon and change my life for ever! Or it could just be a dream.

I going to get dress and beat my aibou to the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom, I locked the door and looked in to the mirror. I can't see well because of some weird thing that happened in Kul Elna, and it left me and the other two yamis with near sightedness and the hikaris with long sightedness.

I put my glasses on and looked in to the mirror and dropped my clothes that I was holding. "Holy Ra! What happened to my hair?" It looked really spiky this morning. After about ten minutes I heard an alarm go of and after a few seconds it went off. Yugi was awake. As I was starting to put on my leather pants, Yugi banged on the door. "Mou hitori no boku! Get out I need to get dressed! And I don't want to be late for the first day of school!" I snickered at my aibou's failed attempt to get me out. "What's that Yugi? I should take my sweet time? Okay." I said as I put on my jacket. "Very funny Yami. I'll give you tell the count of ten. 1…2…" As he counted I unlocked the door. "7…8.." "Okay aibou you can get in so I can go down stairs and eat the last of the Berry Berry Kix before you eat them."

But he was already in the bathroom when I said that. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a note on the table and some Yen. The note was from Gramps. It said that he went to the museum and he left lunch money and that I was not suppose to use it at the arcade. Any who, I left the note and got my cereal bowl ready. I sat at the table and as I ate I read the paper. After about 15 minutes or so I got up, rinsed my bowl and sat in front of T.V. and watched "Good Eats" as I got my bag ready. Yugi soon went down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He soon came out with a pop tart in his mouth. I looked at him and giggled a little because he looked a little dorky. He gave me a weird look.

After a while we left the house to go to the bus stop. When we got there we saw a certain blond mop a hair. "Puppy!" Yugi yelled which scared me a little because of how loud he sounded. Then Joey got up from the bench he was and ran to my Hikari and gave him a hug and a kiss on his head "How's my little Game boy?" "I'm good Joey." This little happy thing made me want to puke but I've seen grosser thing than this. Yes Joey and Yugi are in love it all started on the last day of school last year.

_(Flash back) It was right after school and Yugi and I were walking home. Joey came up to us and he looked a little nerves. Yugi asked him what was wrong and with out warning Joey grabbed my aibou off his feet and locked lips with his into a deep and long kiss. When they were given the chance to breathe all Yugi said was "I love you to, Joey."_

_(End flash back)_

Soon the bus came and we got dropped ofat school. We went our different ways so we could find our lockers. As I made a turn into the hall where my locker was I ran into someone and we both fell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'm…Kaiba?" I ran right into my dueling enemy, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba.

OMR! I think his locker is next to mine because he was putting his stuff in it when I ran in to him. And my locker is 394 than his is 396 because mine is right next to the turn point. Oh crap this is going to be a long year. "Oww. That hurt. Watch where you're going Yami." He said to me in his usual voice. We got up and I looked at him. Jeez, he should not have to dress so neat. "You know Kaiba; you would look a lot better if you unbuttoned that school jacket of yours. Plus you would look a lot cooler." I quickly looked a way from him. What the hell did I just say to him? Him, my mortal enemy next Bakura and Malik. I saw him slam his locker shut and walk down the hall.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah, well you would look hotter if you pulled your hair back into a pony tail." I think he to realized what he just said because I watched as he ran down the hall. Yep. This is going to be one, long, strange year for me AND Kaiba.

TBC

Whoooooo! The first chapter is done with for "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries"! Yay! That was fun to write an entire chapter in Yami's point of view. I did do one in Yugi's point of view to.

Ria: No. Near the end of that chapter of Yugi's Secrete, you put it in regular POV.

Oh yeah. I forgot. Oh well. I hope you like. This by the way is my first attempt at a YYxK story.

Ria: You have know idea how to write a good one do you aibou?

No I don't Mou hitori no boku. Any who, could you readers be nice enough and send a review.

Ria: Please do or I'll end up with a sad Hikari who keeps hugging Yugi and Yami and never lets go. It is so embarrassing to watch.


	2. Chap 2: Project on the first day?

(5-28-06) Hi this is chapter two. Ri is not hear at the moment so I well do the story right now. This chapter is not in anyone's POV. With me is Ryo who I just grabbed by the collar and dragged him to the basement. Say hello and then do the disclaimer.

Ryo: Umm… Hello I'm Ryo. Ria and Ri do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the real life products, brands, or T.V. shows used in this fic. So now that that's done with can I go up stairs to watch "Friends" right now?

Hmmm…….. Well okay, only because you are such a cute little albino. Go enjoy your self. Also I don't know how to spell Honda's American name I'll use the Japanese one.

(Ryo runs off up the stairs)

Okay. On with the fic!

Yugi to Yami /Yami to Yugi/

As Yami walked to his home room class, his mind kept swimming in his thoughts. 'Why did I tell him that? I mean he's my enemy, and then he gave me a tip to pull back my hair. What the hell is going on?' These thoughts kept swimming through Yami's head as he entered the class. What was going on? Was he insane or just out of it?

"Hey Yami! Over here!" He snapped back into reality as he saw Yugi waving for him to come set next to him and his friends. "S'up guys. Nice to see you all aging." Said Yami as he sat at the deck next to Yugi. "Everything was going great Pharaoh, until you came into the class room and made it smell bad." Said Bakura with an evil smirk on his face. Malik fell on the floor laughing at the joke his albino friend made.

Yami gave them each a death glare, "Oh Bakura, you're a comedian you should do stand up for a living and get paid thousands of dollars for your wittiness. Your as witty as Oscar Wield."

"Really?"

"No, I was being sarcastic baka."

Before Bakura could make a smart ass comment, the class room door opened and Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryo, Malik, Marik, Joey, Honda, Duke, Tea, and even Kaiba all anime fell when they saw who there teacher was.

It was the top female duelist in the world, Mai Valentine. Most of the classes boys drooled at the site of her and some of the girls were jealous that their boobs weren't as big as hers.

"Hi class I'm your teacher Ms. Mai. Today is the first day of school and I'll choose your sitting arrangements. You well all sit next to some one, and this is some one you well sit next for the rest of this school year." She pulled a sheet a paper out of the brief case she had brought with her.

(Ten minutes later)

The sitting arrangements are for the YGO characters are:

Yugi/Joey

Malik/Bakura

Ryo/Marik

Honda/Tea

Duke/ Duke fan girl (AN: Don't ask me who I just had to put someone in there.)

And in the back row at the end of the column next to the windows were two very angry duelist. 'Why do I HAVE to sit next to him for the rest of the school year! This sucks worse than Goth poetry.' Thought Yami and, Kaiba. Suddenly Yugi opened the mind link between him and the former Pharaoh.

I feel so bad for you Mou hitori no boku. 

/And why? This has to be a trick of Mai's or she would never make me sit next to Mr. High and mighty, big shot, told you so, CEO of the world./

Ah, don't take it so hard Yami. 

/Yeah your right Hikari, I should take it like a G. And plus I got the sit next to the window, so if he gets to annoying, I can jump out the and escape. /

Umm…. Yami? This is the third floor and you could get hurt. Plus that's just dumb. 

/Dumb like a moose Yugi, dumb like a moose. I can just use my shadow power to help lower me down. /

Okay if you say so. After that the shut the mind link off.

"Okay class, for your first assignment, you will pick a slip of paper out of this bowl I have on the desk," Mai pointed to the small bowl with slips of paper in it, "The country with name on the paper you pick is the country that you must pick a famous person from. You can do it any why you like. Also you must work with the person next to you and it is due in one month. Now the bowl well be passed around."

Mai handed the bowl to Yugi who took a slip out and it said; _United States_. Then after a few minutes the bowl reached Kaiba's desk. He reached in and pulled out a slip. It read _Egypt_ on it "Oh how ironic. I have to work with a project with a guy who thinks he was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and one the country he thinks he's from." Said Seto in a sarcastic voice.

"Be happy that you have me and not Bakura or Malik, because they will drive you up the wall." Said Yami as he looked out the window and didn't even turn around to look at who he was talking to. "Good point. Listen up Yami, I want you….Hey are you listening?"

"Listening."

"I want you to come to my house to night to work on the project."

"Why should I?"

"Because I would like to get it done with early so I wont have to spend much time with you."

"Okay that is fine by me." 'Great I have to spend the after noon with Kaiba. Just my luck.'

TBC

Ria: That was great. Please review this story or my hikari will go insane.


	3. Chap 3: To Kaiba's house I go

(5-31-06) Ria: No one has reviewed this story Ri. Just give up.

Never! I will work on this until….I don't know. I wonder why people aren't reviewing?

Ria: Maybe you actually haven't put any real yaoi in this story yet.

Your right. This chapter will start the yaoi for this story. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Okay, in this chapter there will be some Yugi/Joey stuff in this, though you wont read exactly they were doing while Yami was at Seto's but I will put evidence. Also Yami tell Seto about the dream I mentioned in chap. 1. Also from that chapter, you know how I said that Yami watched Good Eats and ate Berry Berry Kix, well that's what I do in the morning before I go the that hell hole know as middle school.

Ria: On with the fic!

_**TRY THE SOUP, ITS DELICEUS.**_

"Your doing what!" yell Yugi. "I said I was going to Kaiba's to start the project."

It was lunch time, and Yami and his friends were sitting under a large Sakura tree eating their lunches. After a couple of minutes Yami told everyone that he was going to Kaiba's mansion after school.

Yugi was little steamed at his yami for accepting the offer from Kaiba. Joey slid over to where his lover was sitting and whispered something in his ear which made Yugi's amethyst eyes widen. "Oh um, its okay with me now Yami, you have fun at Kaiba's." said the small boy. What Joey said made Yugi's attitude change fast. That was NOT a good sign. Those two were up to something and the former Pharaoh knew it was not good to ask what exactly they were going to do.

**After school**

Yami walked out of the school to see Kaiba standing next to his limo, looking a little impatient at him. "What I do?" said Yami as he entered the limo. As Kaiba was getting in he said, "Your late. You take to long at you locker." All he got for a reply was a glair. The rest of the drive was silent. After about ten minutes or so the limo stopped at the mansion. Getting out, they entered the house. Mokoba came running through the up stairs floor and slid down the railing. With out warning both Seto and Yami were on the floor while Mokoba slid into the door. "HAHAHA! That was fun wasn't Set…HUH?" Mokoba looked at the two bodies on the floor. Yami happened to land on top of Kaiba and it looked like they were, you know what I mean.

Yam immediately jumped up and picked his stuff up off the floor. 'Why did it feel right to be on him like that? ARGGG! This moment was so wrong!' After a few minutes of awkward silence and Yami disrupting it by saying "Awkward" in a sing song voice to ruin the moment, Kaiba and Yami walked to the kitchen to go get a snack.

Yami opened the door to the fridge and began to rummage. "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked the ex king in his _you're an annoying dumbass _tone of voice. "Well, I'm just looking for the strawberry jam and the blueberries." Yami said as he popped his head up from behind the fridge door.

"The jam's on the door and the blueberries are in the bottom left drawer. I'll go get the forks."

"How did you know I needed forks?"

"Because your making SFBs, you know, Strawberry Flavored Blueberries. I've eat them a lot, but I didn't know you liked them to, let alone make them."

After a few moments, the two duelist sat at the kitchen table. Text books were spread all over it. As they enjoyed their afternoon snack off stabbing berries and sticking them into the red, gooey jam, Yami took stuck his hand into his backpack and took out a large, thick, notebook. This caught Seto's attention.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"Ummm… that notebook your trying to hide behind you."

"Umm…Ummm. Look! An obvious distraction!"

As Kaiba turned to look at what Yami pointed at, (AN: dumbass) the king of games jumped from his chair and ran. Seto began to run after him. As he ran Yami thought that he had a head start, and stopped to rest. Big mistake. WAM! Kaiba tackled him to the ground and grabbed the notebook out of his hands. To make sure that he didn't take it back, Seto sat on Yami's back. He opened the book and was surprised.

It was a sketch book, not a journal as he hoped it to be. In side were pictures of duel monsters. Some were battling, others were in position. Then there some of Yugi and his dorky friends. But there was one section that caught his attention. This section was of drawings off ancient Egypt. There were pictures of everyone in there. But he paid more attention to a tall man wearing blue and gold robes. Why did he feel connect to this person? Then a voice snapped him back into this world. "I know that you're looking at my pictures of my past. Yes I drew every one of those. You are the first person who has seen that book. Please for the love of Ra, don't tell anyone about what you saw." Yami ask Seto in a sad voice. "Well if it means that much to you, then I'll keep it a secret." "Thanks a lot Seto, that means a lot to me, but COULD YOU GET OFF MY BACK OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" yell Yami.

After a few hours, the two talked about the project and what person they should do. They chose King Tut. While working, they talked and enjoyed them selves laughing at the others humiliating things that they did to others and them self when they were younger. This was also the first time that Yami heard Kaiba laugh as if he was having fun and he was. While working, Yami said something so nonchalantly. "Hey Seto, I had a weird dream last night(Yami is about to describe the dream on what he saw.)

(Dream)_Walking down a large hallway that had no lights on Yami came a cross a pair of blue eyes that stood out in the darkness_. _"Hello my Pharaoh." Said the figure. "Yes it is good to finally see you aging my love. He will never find use here." Yami told the figure. "Now then shall we?" "Yes" Then the two pressed lips with each other. _(end dream)

"Yeah that is weird." Was all Kaiba said

Around five the ordered a pizza and the watched T.V. as they ate. They both found out that the liked some of the same shows. They also played a few duels. Yami won of course. Soon it was seven and Yami had to get home. After saying good bye to Kaiba and Mokoba, the limo driver took him home.

**The Game shop**

Yami walked up to the front door and found it to be open. What he saw made his left eye twitch, badly. Paper was scattered everywhere, and Yugi and Joey were kissing. The blond had no shirt on (it was on the floor) and he had his hands up the little one's shirt. The only words that came out of Yami's mouth were "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" This caught the two boy's attention. "Yami! I-I-I can explain!" Said Yugi as he flailed his arms around out of being nervous. "No need to explain Aibou. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed." Yami began to walk up the stairs. 'This has been one weird day.' He thought as he entered his room.

TBC

_**COME ON. I DARE YOU TO TRY IT.**_

Read and review or I will eat dog food, people. Yeah. I did some Yugi/Joey in here. Oh this is the start of a beautiful friendship between Yami and Seto which well soon be a beautiful **relation**ship.


	4. Chap 4: To tell you the truth

(6-3-06)OMR! I have reviews? YES! SCORE ONE FOR THE BOYS BACK HOME! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay I'm done.

Ria: (Sigh) Why did I have to get stuck with the loud hikari? Anyway we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any product or shows used in this fan fic.

Okay, time to thank the reviewers. But, before I do that, I'd just like to say that I got part 1 of 2 for the new YGO movie; Capsule Monsters yesterday and let me tell you that Yugi and Yami looked HOT in it!

Ria: Yes I'm aware that you love that movie as much as I do But, HURRY UP AND DO THE REVIEW THING!

Jeez and you say I'm the loud one? Okay let's see, seiyaryu87: you are my first reviewer! Thank you! (Gives sieyaryu87 cookies) I'll follow your advice. Next is shining-tears: I'm so happy you like my story, but, umm, how come you keep calling me dear? I'm only asking out of curiosity. And last but not least, PenguinsRockMySocks: Thank you soooooo much for all three reviews you have sent me. And yes I know I have some grammar mistakes. Oh! And the thing about Mai being their teacher was just some thing that came to mind.

Ria: On with the fic.

-y to yy-

/yy to y/

'Blah' thinking

"Blah" talking

_Blah _dream or flashback

I only added this so you don't get confused. This will be for future chapters and any other fan fics I write because I get real lazy some times and I don't want to right this aging.

_**We have new poop, classic poop, diet poop, cherry poop, and salty lemonade.**_

**Domino City 7:00 **

"To tell you the truth I like him…."

"YAMI!"

"Really?"

It was Friday evening and Yami, Yugi, and Joey were now just leaving the theater. They just saw Howl's Moving Castle. (AN: I just got this movie and I really like it so I chose it for the movie they just watched)This morning had been crazy to both Yami and Seto so they decided not to go to Kaiba's place to work on the project, and chose to do something else.

Kaiba had to go to Kaiba Corp. to do some files and updates to some of the game technology that he was working on. Yami decided to go with his aibou and Joey to see a movie that he had been wanting to see for a while now. Why was their day crazy you ask? Well I'll tell you.

**(5:50 A.M.)**

Yami shot up into the air. He had just woken up from the same dream he had before. 'It must be an omen. It just has to be. Well no use sleeping if you're going to be woken up in the next ten minutes.' He thought as he got out of bed and turned of his alarm clock. He put on his glasses, grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. After he was dressed he began to comb his hair.

As he was doing that he noticed a rubber band on the sink. He thought about what Kaiba said to him the day before. 'I guess I'll give it a try.' He soon walked out of the bathroom and Yugi ran in there and locked the door. Yami walked back to his room to put some silver chains on and his Egyptian name tag.

While he was enjoying his Frosted Flacks that had half the sugar bowl on them, Yami heard Yugi come down the stairs. When Yami turned to look at him, Yugi looked a little embarrassed. "Umm…Atemu? About last night…" he said in a shaky voice. All Yami did was smile at his aibou trying to apologizes for the incident that happened last night.

"No need to apologize Yug', I get." He said with a thumbs up and a wink.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's obviously one of those couple things."

"Thanks for under standing."

"No problem."

Soon they lift for the bus stop.The two tri-haired boysmeet Joey there and he to was trying to apologize and Yami told him it was okay and that he was taking what he saw like the G he is. They soon got on the bus and Yami sat between Yugi and Joey. After about ten minutes Yugi turned his head to look around and noticed something different about his yami. "Hey Yami. Why are you wearing your hair back?" All Yami did was snicker. Joey turned his head to see as well. "Huh? Hey Yug' ya right. It is back." "So it took you to that long to notice." Yami said. 'I hope everyone at school doesn't notice like you two did.' He thought as the bus stopped in front of the school.

"Oh my god! He looks sooooooooooooooo cute like that."

"I know."

"I wish he did that before."

Well he was wrong about the not noticing thing. Every girl in the class was around his desk with hearts in their eyes saying how cute he looked. 'I can't take this any longer. I got to get rid of these things!'

"GET AWAY FROM MY DESK OR I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE DEEPEST REGIONS OF THE SHADOW REALM!"

Yami yelled as his the millennium eye started to glow on his forehead. When the eye is on his head you know he's pissed. All the girls ran back to their seats. "Sigh. Ra, girls are so annoying. I'm taking this thing out of my hair." He was about to take it out but a certain voice stopped him from doing so.

"Stop. Leave it alone. I think it looks good on you Yami."

Yami's hands stopped before he could pull the rubber band out. He looked up and saw Kaiba, but he looked different. His shirt was open to reveal an ash gray tank top and five silver chains around his neck. H also had two chains around each of his wrest. "So you took my advice on the pony tail thing." He said as he sat down. "And you took mine. Nice idea on the chains." Yami commented. "Yeah, whatever."

"Umm… Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Are we friends now or are we still enemies?"

"Were friends but not when we play games."

"Good. Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Great!"

**At lunch **

"There is no way in hell that money bags is eating with us." Joey told Yami.

"He is my friend now Joey. Don't be an ass." Yami said trying to keep Kaiba to sit with them at lunch. Yugi, wanting to help Yami win the fight, used his special ability on his boyfriend. His puppy eyes. No human, not even Bakura and Malik, could resiest those eyes.

He then got right in front of Joey, jumped into his arms, looked him right in the eyes. Then Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes started to water and in an adorable Yugi voice, he pleaded, "Let Seto sit with us. Please Joey, it will make me happy, and don't you want me to be happy?" (AN: Can anyone say "Awwwwwwww"?) Joey, being the sucker that he is, fell for it. Hock, line, and sinker. "Oh, I can't disagree with you when you use those eyes of yours on me. Fine he can stay." To thank him Yugi gave Joey a kiss on the lips.

Kaiba was a little dumbfounded for what just happened. "How did he do that?"

Yami put his arm around Kaiba's shoulder. "That Kaiba is one of the great mysteries of life. Now come on lets eat. I'm hungry." While they ate Yami and Seto told each other that they had plans for the evening so they couldn't work on the project.

**Later that evening (Actually 6:56 to be exact)**

"Wow! That was a great movie. We need to get it on DVD Yami." Yugi said as the three of them left the theater. They would have left earlier from the building but Joey super sized his soda and he also got a free refill, and he held it in during the movie. "You right aibou. I like Howl and Calsifer(sp?). They were cool."

As they walked Joey, turned to the ex Pharaoh and asked him a question that left Yami speech less for almost 2 minutes. "Why did you want Kaiba to sit with us? I mean it was only for the project right, its not like you like him or any thing. Just asking."

Then we go right back to the beginning of this chapter.

When they got back to the Game Shop, there was someone sitting at the base of the front porch stairs. It was Kaiba. 'Kaiba? What's he doing here?' Yami thought as he walked up to the door to open it for his friends and Kaiba.

As he got up, Seto walked up to the Pharaoh and whispered something in his ear. He then pulled on his arm to take Yami to his room. Kaiba then closed the door as he entered the room. "What did you want to talk to me about, Seto?" Seto turned his away. All he could say was "I believe you."

"Believe me for what?"

Suddenly Yami was face to face with eyes filled with guilt, apology, and desire? "Atemu, everything you have ever told me about the past, the millennium items, shadow games, Malik, Dartz, everything that has to do with your magic, I've believed was true." He turned around. He was afraid of what Yami had to say about what he just told him.

"Seto, I've always known that somewhere in your soul that you believed in all the things I've told you over the years." Yami felt so concerned that this man, who told him that most of the things he said wasn't real, that he was just a delusional teen who thought that he was a Pharaoh, was actually admitting that he did think it was true.

"So you now know my secret of me knowing what was real and what wasn't."

"I'm happy you told the truth and know I have some thing to tell you."

"What is it Atemu?"

"I've always liked you, A LOT. Ever sense the day I meet you I like you and I only acted mean so that you never got suspicious." Yami felt a little ashamed and embarrassed for telling him this. "Will that's exactly the same thing that I did to hide the feelings I had for you to." "Really?" "Yep." "Then I bet you wont mind if I do this."

"Do what Yam……" Seto's question was cut off because of Yami wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his lips ageist his own. Yami tasted just like a fresh strawberry, while Kaiba tasted just like a plump blueberry. This is exactly what they wanted to do for so long, and it felt great to do it to.

Yugi ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He stopped in front of Yami's door. "Yami? Yami?" he said as he banged on the door. Then he opened it." Have you seen my sombrero? What the bloody ream!" Yugi's eyes widened at the scene before him.

TBC

**_Give me a large classic poop._**

That took forever. Hey! If you don't review then I shall strip all my cloths off except my sock and run through a field of flowers yelling over and over aging "It's the end of the world! It's the end of the world!"

Ria: Then I will become permanently embarrassed and blind. Oh and good job on the cliffy.

Thanks. I cant believe that I got them to kiss and its only the forth chapter. I support yaoi! And I was only kidding around about the naked thing, but I will do the screaming in a field though.

No I'm not gay. I'm strait but I just love to write yaoi.

Ria: I never said that you were…….

I know you didn't, I know.


	5. Chap 5: Starbucks and secretes

(6-7-06) Hey my fellow fanfic lovers! Its me aging, bringing with me is the fifth chapter to this story. I changed the theme from romance/general to romance/humor. I did this because this chapter will be humorous. Oh my Ra. Did any of you peps get the new Yu-Gi-Oh movie, its called Capsule Monsters. In my opinion I think Yami looked hot in that movie because of his cool battle armor. I also thought it was funny when Tea got her head stuck in the sand. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ria: Just start the story already. Ra damn it aibou! You talk to much, you know.

I'm sorry. I'm just wanted people to know. (sniff sniff)

Ria: I'm sorry. Look. Why don't I start the disclaimer and thank the reviewers okay?

Thank you.

Ria: Okay! Me and Ri do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any real life products used in this chapter, such as Starbucks or Cinnabon. Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing this particular story. Okay, before we begin, let me just say that this chapter has only the Yami's as the main peps, Yugi, and Joey are mention in the flash back, and Seto is in both the flash back and in the Yami's conversation.

On with the fic!

_**WHY WAS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP!**_

**__**

**__**

**Saturday 7:14**

Yami, Bakura, and Malik walked down the street toward Starbucks. These three used to be the worst of enemies, but they settled their differences and they became good friends, but they still fight for the hell of it.

"Ohhhhh I wish I was an Oscar Wiled wiener! That is what I truly like to beeee! Cause if I was an Oscar Wiled wiener, then everyone would be in love with meeeeeeeeeee!"

Bakura and Yami stared at their insane friend for singing that song out loud and off key.

"Malik that was Ra awful."

"Yeah dude, the Pharaoh has a point."

Malik gave his friends an offended look. "But I have to sing. I got the music in my soul."

After that little disagreement the three Egyptians, well actually two, entered the Starbucks. Yami looked around for the sandy blond. "Yo, thief. Where's Malik?" Yami asked as he and Bakura went to the counter to the counter to get their drinks.

Before he could answer the question he was asked, Malik came running in with something that looked like a really filthy box of Cinnabon cinnamon rolls was in his arms. As he ran towered a door near the end off the building he yelled to Yami, "Large Mocha! Extra strong!"

After ten minutes, Malik came out of the bathrooms snickering. "What did you do this time Malik?" Yami asked as Malik took his seat and grabbed his cup. All he replied was "Just watch." As the two other Yamis looked at the bathroom door a guy came out, and he looked a little pissed. He then yelled "WHO STUFFED DAY OLD CINNABON ROLLS DOWN THE TOILET!"

Yami and Bakura fell on the floor laughing as the man stormed out. "Oh good Ra, Malik that was brilliant!" Said Bakura as he an the Pharaoh got up of the floor. After a hour or so, and three refills, Yami brought up an interesting subject. "Hey guys, I'm gay and am now Seto Kaiba's boyfriend." Coffee ran out of Bakura's open mouth and Malik dropped his cookie that he was eating. Bakura was the first to speak, "Well Pharaoh, me this dude next to me have some thing to tell you. Were in love with each other and no this is not a joke."

Yami gave them each a smile which made them question. "HA! I always knew that you to would make a great couple. So how long have you two been dating?"

"Me and Bakura have been dating for one week."

"Ah. So you guys okay with the whole Seto and me thing right?"

"Of course Pharaoh, just tell us how you first kissed."

"Well….."

_(Flashback) _

_Last night I told Seto that I loved him and then he told me how much he loved me to. I was happy that he loved me back that I jumped on him and I kissed him. Ahh, it was so wonderful. Then my hikari came in looking for something and he noticed what me and Kaiba were doing, that he froze in shock._

_I stopped kissing to look at him. I tried to apologize to Yugi but I kept get me word mixed up and all that other crap. Soon Joey came up and asked what was wrong and Seto told him that I and he just kissed._

_Before any of us could respond, Yugi finally spoke. "I KNEW IT! I'm soooooo happy that you finally kissed. YAY! Yami and Seto are together Puppy." Yugi said as he hugged me, then Seto and finally Joey. I asked if he was okay with it and he said he was really happy with._

_(End flashback)_

"I'm glad it had a happy ending after all."

"Me too, Malik, me too."

TBC

_**I MADE IT MY SELF!**_

**__**

Sorry, I had to end it so early because me mom is telling me to finish it up because I have to go to bed soon. I wish today was the last day of school and not next Tuesday.

Ria: Review soon or my hikari will set in her room alone with no lights on, and singing song she heard on You Tube. It's a very scary world to her. Poor hikari..


	6. Chap 6: Yamis make faces

(6-14-06)HI! This is chapter six of Strawberry Flavored Blueberries! Horary! I have thirteen reviews so far. School ended for me yesterday, and when it starts aging I'll be a freshman. YES! I have all summer to work on my fanfics. I'm sorry to say this but I can't update Yugi's secret for awhile because I could only think of how to end it. But don't worry, Yugi and the Beast will be updated this week, I promise.

Yami doesn't know when he will update his little fanfic. Also this week I will try and post the first chapter to a story I'm dedicating to one of my favorite writers and artist for Yu-Gi-Oh ever, Slifer the Sky Dragon! I love her demon art. My fanfic will be called "Red Moon". I got a Yu-Gi-Oh computer game. It is called Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny. I love it so much and he talks to me and I get to here his voice. (Blushes) I got it on saturday.

Ria isn't here at the moment. (Up stairs Ria and the other yamis are putting Kaiba's underwear in a bat of meat.) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products mention. I also do not own the game "Antiquing", which belongs to the MTV show Jackass. I like to thank my fantastic reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to you all. And now…

(From up stairs) Ria: ON WITH THE FIC!

O.O How does she know when to say that at the right time?

**This is Kaiba on speaker phone. **You'll know later.

_**Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy to the core…..**_

After leaving Starbucks, the three Egyptians walked across the street and stood in front of the tallest building in all of Domino City. On a huge sign were the letters KC, which meant that they were in front of Kaiba Corp.

Yami turned to look at the albino and the crazy guy who were his friends. "Okay, remember the plan; we talk to Seto about coming to my house tonight so that we can have a sleep-over like our hikaris and Joey are having. And then we pull pranks on them. Do you guys remember who our pulling pranks on?"

Bakura raised his hand and began waving, also he was jumping up and down like a sugar-high fan fic authoress.

"I know! I know!"

"Okay tell me."

"Let see, I have Ryo, Malik has Marik, you have Yugi, and Kaiba has Joey right?"

"Correct."

"Score! I was right and I wasn't even paying attention."

Both Malik and Yami sweat dropped at their strange friend. "Any who, let's go." They walked into the building, and stopped in front of the elevator. There are one hundred floors to Kaiba Corp. and Malik began to get nervous.

"Pharaoh. How the hell are we going to find you boyfriend if there are so many floors?"

Yami just snickered at his confused friend. "Don't worry. He's always at the top of the building, so all we have to do is this." Yami said as he pushed the shiny button that said the number "100" on it. As the three boys stood in the elevator as it went up, they began to make faces at all the people they saw. Incase if you were wondering, they are riding in a glass elevator and they can see what the other people in the building are doing.

They soon reached the one hundredth floor. Kaiba's secretary, Karen, noticed three young boys laughing at what they were doing in the elevator.

Many a people were embarrassed for what the saw, because Yami took a camera out of who knows where, and took pictures of them. Some were looking at porn on their computers and others were goofing off. (A.N.: Those guys are a bunch of asses).

Karen looked up from her computers as Yami, Bakura, and Malik walked up to her desk. "Yes, may I help you?" she said in a secretary like voice(DUH!) Yami replied, "Can we see Seto Kaiba?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well…uhh…no, not really."

"Then you can't see him."

"Why not?"

"You have to have an appointment."

"Tell him that we really need to talk to him, he does know who we are."

"Fine, I'll call." Karen pushed a button on her desk. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"**What is it Karen? I'm doing some thing."**

"Sir, three young boys are here to see you."

"**What do they look like?"**

"Well, their all tan. One has long white hair that sticks up a little. Another is tall and has sandy blond hair that sticks up in the air, and the last one is short has red eyes and hair in the shape of a star, and its three colors."

"**Send them in now." **

Karen took her finger off the button. "He says you can go in." The Egyptian teens ran right past her and, Yami kicked the door to Kaiba's office open. "Herrrreeeeeeeeessssssssss the yamis!" Bakura yelled.

Yami ran, and jumped right into his lover's and kissed him on the head. (OMR! That was so cute how I made that up on the spot, and this is the first of many jump and kiss the boyfriend things me will do.) "Hey Seto, how would you like to sleep-over at my house tonight?"

"I don't know Yami, I have a lot of work to do." (WTH! I do way to many of these things don't I?)

Yami had to try this. He had always wanted to do this on someone, preferably Kaiba. His hikari told him to do it and if anyone saw it, they would melt like hot butter. No, he's not going to take hiss pants off, you pervs.

Yami was going to do the puppy eyes. Yami did the exact methods Yugi used in chapter 3. "Please Seto. I would love for you to come. It would make me happy, and don't you want me to be happy?" Yami said in the cutest voice he could make, and let me tell you it is adorable. You just want to go and give him a hug for doing that.

As I said before, no one can resist this attack. "Well, I can put it off until later, besides its my company."

"Yes! Great, well pick you up around four okay?" Yami said as he walked back to the door where Malik and Bakura stood, speechless at what the great pharaoh just did. He waved good bye to his boyfriend.

As they were in the elevator, Malik spoke up. "How the hell did you do that Pharaoh? I thought only Yugi could do that." Yami look at Malik with a smile on his lips. "Yugi taught me how to do that. He said that I'm only supposed to do that for important, but he does it all the time so why can't I?"

The tow other yamis looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Did that scare you to?" Malik nodded his head.

TBC

_**Happy as a cucumber and a 20 dollar whore!**_

WHOOOO! That's the end of chapter 6. Please review or I……. wait a minute, I don't have anything witty to say! This sucks worse than Goth poetry. (Sorry to all Goths out there, but I really don't care for you brand of poetry.) I'll update soon. Hey I just realized, I have ended to chapters with Bakura and Malik saying something from Invader Zim, and there all Tallest lines too. Cool.


	7. Chap 7: First date already?

(6-21-06) Okay this is chapter seven of "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries". I have been thinking a lot about this story. I actually have this huge idea on how I'm going to show my version of Yami's past.

I'll even introduce my Egyptian Yugi. His name is Yuga and he will appear in another fanfic idea I have called "Endless Love" but I'll work on that when I get this fic is done.

Ria: Are You going to start this or are you going to bore your fans who read this?

Look. I'm trying to tell people that I have an idea for this. Fine I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products mentioned in this chapter. You know what?

Ria: What?

I'm just going to skip the sleep over.

Ria: Why? I thought That you wanted to do that?

I really just want to go strait to the first date. I well have the characters describe the sleep over to Duke and Tristan. This chapter begins on Monday. Oh when I had Malik sing Oscar **Wield** instead of Oscar **Meyer** that was suppose to be a gay joke. Wield was a gay writer or something.

Ria: On with the fic!

_**CHRIS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**_

It was lunch time at Domino High. Yesterday and the day before, eight eighteen year olds had the time of their lives. They got hyper on soda, snacks, and pizza. It was crazy.

Those same boy and two other ones where now sitting under the huge Sakura tree. Tristan brought up a question. "So. What did you guys do this weekend?"

Yugi was the first to speak. "Me, the other hikaris, and the yamis had a sleep over at my house on Saturday." (A.N. Yes Joey is a hikari and Seto is a Yami. Whoa! I matched hikarixhikari and yamixyami.)

"Really? What did you guys do?" Duke asked as he bit into a onigiri. Now Yami was the first to speak. "Well first we all arrived to the house. We then got changed into are pajamas. Kaiba ordered pizza and…" Both Tristan and Duke interrupted Yami with a rather loud, "WHAT!"

"Opps. I guess we forgot to tell you guys. Promise not to tell Tea this, but me and Seto are…" Once again Yami is interrupted, but it was Seto who did and he was fine with that. "What Yami is trying to say is that me and him are in love with each other." The Blue-eyes master than wrapped his arms around the former Pharaoh and planted a kiss on his lips. This made Yami blush, Duke to go silent and for Tristan to faint.

After a few minutes and Yami smacking Tristan in the face, he woke up. "Hey you're back with the living! So are you and Duke okay with the whole me and Seto thing?" Yami asked. Duke and Tristan looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

"Great! Any way, before I was so rudely interrupted, not counting the tall, sexy brunette, Seto ordered pizza. When Bakura got his hit used the grease and smacked in Ryo's face.

"Then we talked and played Karaoke. Malik is a great singer, by the way." This put a blush on Malik's face. "Then these seven dumb nuts bet me money to French kiss everyone in the room. I got a lot of cash from them."

"We watched movies and, when the rest of the hikaris were a sleep, me and the other Yamis antiqued them. Oh antiquing is when you smack someone in the face with flour."

"Wow. You guys must have had fun. Well we better get to class. Bye." Duke said as everyone got ready to leave for their next class. Before Yami could start walking off toward the school he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a pair of beautiful blue-eyes.

"Yes Seto? Is there something you need?"

"Yami, you know I love you and all that other romantic stuff."

"Yes."

"Well, how would you feel if I asked you out on a date on Friday?"

"I be one happy Pharaoh. Before I say yes, I'll have to ask Yugi if there is anything going on Friday."

"Sure."

/Yugi/

-Yes Mou hitori no boku?-

/Seto asked me out on a date this Friday. Is there any thing going on that day/

-No. I'm happy that your going on your first date.-

/Thanks. See you in class./

-Okay.-

After cutting off the mind link, Yami turned back to his new koi. "Yugi said I can go."

This made Seto very happy. "Good. Now come on, or well be late."

**Friday after school, I don't know what time and I don't care**

"What to wear? What to wear?"

"Why don't you wear your red button up shirt, black tank top? The will go great with your tight dark blue jeans and you boots that you wore during Battle City."

"Your right aibou thanks. You are going to do my hair right?"

"Yep, and your welcome."

Yugi and Yami were in Yami's room. It was his first date and Yami wanted to look good for it. Since Yugi has been going on dates with his koi for a while, he knew a thing or two about looking nice for a date.

After about twenty minutes or so, Yami came out of the bathroom. He wore the tight dark blue pants and boots. He had on the tank top on and his red shirt was open, and had the sleeves rolled up. "Okay, Yugi. You can start working on my hair."

Yami said as he sat on the floor and Yugi sat on the bed. As Yugi worked on the spiky hair of his yami, Yami watched some T.V. Poke'mon was on, and Yugi knew that Yami liked to yell at it on how obvious it was. (A.N. I love Poke'mon but it has gotten a little to obvious)

After a little over forty minutes, Yugi had finished. Yami's hair was down but still stuck up a little. He had a few more spikes in it and it looked cool. After giving Yugi a hug and saying good bye, Yami left and started to walk toward Seto's mansion.

**The Kaiba Mansion**

Kaiba was now waiting for his red-eyed Pharaoh to come over. It was ironic that Mokuba was staying at a friend's house that night and wouldn't be home until the next evening. How lucky was he?

Seto just wanted to spend the evening with his lover, that's why all the servants went home early and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon.

Seto looked down at what he was wearing. He had a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was not wearing a tank top like Yami was. He had on a pair of black jeans and boots. He then heard a loud knock on the front door.

It was Yami. When Kaiba opened the door he was right. "Well, someone looks nice to night."

"I was about to say the same thing about you, my priest."

"My priest? Why am I your priest?"

"Because I was a Pharaoh and you were my high priest and lover back in Egypt."

"Ah. Well come on let us eat."

**Around 7:00 or something **

Seto had rented a scary movie for the two lovers to watch. It was Day of the Dead. Now Yami, who could save the whole world and show little fear, hates zombies with a passion. But he was with his Blue-eyes master and if he was afraid he would just hug Seto.

After the movie, the two lovers took a walk around the park in Domino City. It was a full moon out. This was great night. Soon they walked back to Kaiba's place. They walked up to Seto's room and the kissed each other.

It was a long and beautiful kiss. Yami moved his tongue around Seto's lips, looking for a way to get in. Seto gladly accepted. Yami's tongue moved around inside the moist mouth of his koi. Then Kaiba got to try it. They both enjoyed what was going on. Yami then ripped Kaiba's shirt off and Kaiba had stuck his hands up his lover's shirt.

He rubbed circles on the Pharaoh's back. They unlocked their lips so they could breathe. This was a great night for the Pharaoh and his priest. As Yami and Seto laid in each others arms looking at each other, Kaiba turns on his radio. The song just began. It was "Give Me Just One Night". (A.N. I'm hearing this song on YouTube right now. It is my favorite Prideshipping clip)

"Seto?"

"Yes, my koi?"

"Can this be our song?"

"Yes. Yes it can."

"Good. Seto?"

"Yes Atemu?"

"I love you Seto."

"I love you to Atemu."

They staid in their positions that whole night, even while they slept. The next morning, Yami ate breakfast at the mansion. After breakfast, Seto had to go to work, so he gave Yami a ride to the Game Shop. They kissed and said good bye.

Yami walked up to the door and knocked on it. Yugi opened the door. "Yami? Where were you last night? I was worried."

"I had one of the mast beautiful nights of my life aibou."

"Really? What did you and Seto do last night?"

"We had a good dinner, watched a movie, took a walk, and kissed for a while. I love that man Yugi. And I don't care what others think of him. He is not a cold-heartless man, he's nice and kind to me and I won't let Tea get in my way of loving him. Well I have to go and meet the other yamis at Starbucks. See ya."

TBC

_**I DON'T KNOW!**_

Wow! I got their first date done. Go me! Praise me! Praise me!

Ria: Ummm……. No! Look, we only made Yami afraid of zombies because Ri hates zombies.

Yep. I think this chapter had a little lime in it. Sweet. This chapter is five pages long. It's the longest I've written so far. Tea will appear in the next chapter and then the Tea bashing will begin! BWAHAHAHA!

Ria: Please review or my hikari will French kiss Malik for five minutes.

EWWWWWWWW! No way! Not going to happen….unless if I'm paid.


	8. Chap 8: Another Starbucks chap

(6-26-06) I'm so sorry. I got the date wrong on my last chapter. I had written it five days earlier. My computer was being an ass.

Any way, this is chapter eight of "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries" and instead of Ria being here I have the cutest Yu-Gi-O character ever, Yugi.

Yugi: Hi Ri.

Hi Yugi! Could you do the disclaimer for me please?

Yugi: Okay. Ri doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the real life products used in this chapter. And the Antiquing thing back in chapter six was a mistake.

Yeah. I thought that I was going to write the sleep-over but I didn't.

Yugi: We would like to thank all of toughs who read and/or review this story. Once again this chapter is dedicated to you guys and girls.

Yep. On Saturday I finally got Kingdom Hearts two! I love it! I really like the black and white world. Its called Timeless River.

Yugi: On with the fic!

When Yami is telling Bakura and Malik about his date **this is Bakura** and this is Malik

_**Cows are my friends.**_

**Saturday morning**

Yami ran all the way to Starbucks. He was so happy; he just had to tell Malik and Bakura. When he got there he saw them stand outside it.

"Hey guys! Guess what happened last night?"

Bakura made an educated guess. Actually he just winged it. "You and Seto had a wonderful dinner, watched a scary movie, took a walk, and then French kissed."

"You right. How did you know?"

"I guessed like you asked."

Without warning Malik broke into song. This song is from Avenue Q.

"I'm not wearing underwear today!"

"No I'm not wearing underwear today!"

"Not that you'd probably care much about my underwear!"

"Still, none the less I've got to sayyyyyyy!"

"That I'm not wearing underwear todayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Get a job!"

"Thank you Yami."

After that totally random moment, they entered the Starbucks. After Yami had ordered three large vanilla coffees, he sat down at the table that he, Bakura, and Malik always sat at.

They are regulars here at this particular building.

Once again, Malik ran off somewhere to pull a prank on people in the bathroom.

"Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Malik pulling another prank on someone in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

Malik came running over to the table cracking up. What ever he did must be pretty funny.

The man from chapter six came out of the bathroom with steam coming out of his ears. This man is Malik's favorite bathroom prank victim. He had a slice of bacon in his hands.

"WHY WAS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP!"

"I made it myself." Malik whispered to his friends. The man left Starbuck with a pissed of look on his face. This was to priceless. Everyone in the store was snickering after the man left.

Malik was proud of what he did. "Thank you, thank you. Praise me for my fantastic accomplishment!"

Yami gave his friend a weird look. "Okay… that's enough from the peanut gallery."

After thirty minutes or so, Bakura brought up a subject. " Hey, Pharaoh. Tell us about your date with Kaiba."

"Well, lets see. I went to his house we talked as we began to make dinner. It was steak and Rice a Roni." (A.N. /Drool/ I love steak and Rice a Roni!)

"After we did the dishes we went to the living room and watched a movie."

"**What movie was it?"**

"Dawn of the Dead."

"But Yami, I thought that you hated zombie movies."

"Yeah well, Seto picked out, and during the scenes that scared me I hugged him."

"**Oh."**

"Any way, we then took a long walk through Domino City Park. It was a beautiful night to go for walk."

"We soon returned to the Kaiba Mansion. We went up to Seto's room and we kissed for a while and then we just laid there in each others arms enjoying each others company." "

"Seto soon turned on his clock/radio and the song "Give Me Just One Night was playing. We chose that to be our song. We then fell asleep in each other's arms."

"**Wow Pharaoh. Good job on your first date."**

"Did you know that me and Bakura have a song?"

"What is it?"

"**Dope Hat song by that Marilyn Manson guy."**

"Okay…"

They soon left Starbucks. Bakura, Yami, and Malik entered the park and took a walk. It was quiet and beautiful, but the peacefulness was disturbed by the most horrible voice in the whole Yu-Gi-Oh world besides Pegasus's and Weevil's.

"YAMI!" It was Tea and she was running over to them. She pushed our favorite thief and psycho down on her way over. She then jumped on to Yami and knocked him down as well. (A.N. Bitch)

"Hi Yami! How are you doing? Did you miss me? How come you weren't at your house last night? Did you go some where? Did you go out with some one? If you did I'll have to hunt that other woman down."

Yami just stared at her. "What the HELL did you say? I did not catch any of that at all. Now get off me, please you are killing off my breathing, Tea."

"I'm so sorry Yami! I didn't mean to knock you down like that."

"Yeah, but I bet you MEANT to knock us on are asses." Bakura said as he stood up, and help Malik up. All Tea said to them was, "I'm soooooo "sorry". I didn't see you two."

All she got for a reply was three sets of glairs. Yami was glaring at her for knocking down his friends and apologizing in a sarcastic tone of voice.

The yamis had to get away from her and Yami had a plan. "Look Tea! An obvious distraction!"

As soon as Tea turned around (A.N. Dumbass) Yami opened a portal to the shadow realm and all three Egyptians jump in. They had escaped… for now. /Insert dramatic music/

TBC

_**I don't like you. The controls G.I.R.**_

Wow. I almost forgot to put Tea in this chapter. I have the song Numb playing on my computer right now. Its from You Tube.

Yugi: Ri, I don't think anyone cares at the moment.

Yeah I guess your right Yug'. Now I have the Yu-Gi-Oh clip "Shout People Shout" playing. It has a few Prideshipping moments in it. /giggling like a school girl/

Yugi: Please read and review or Ri will not update Yugi and the Beast soon and you'll have to wait longer. We love to bother you people so much. /evil Yugi grin/ This chapter was only four pages long.

I'm having a little quiz for you reviewers! This is for the Prideshipping couple:

Who should be the seme and who should be the uke? I know Kaiba is usually the uke and Yami is the seme but I want to know what you guys and girls think.


	9. Chap 9: Hit and run

(6-29-06) Welcome to chapter nine of my most popular fanfic because of right now, I have twenty-one reviews! Oh, there are so many to thank for this. God, of course and who else? (Pulls list out) Oh yes, Satan. HAHAHAHA! Just kidding on the Satan thing.

Ria: Actually, we would like to thank all of those who have reviewed. I will now name everyone who has reviewed this fanfic for us;

sierayu87: You were our first reviewer.

shining-tears: You have given us five fantastic reviews. We are happy to be your friend.

PenguinsRockMySocks: Thank you for the three reviews.

blueflame17528: I know Ri makes spelling mistakes, but she is improving.

Saphira's Ember: Yeah chapter five had a lot of humor in it. Yami's line came out of no where.

The Goddess of the Madhouse: The Cinnabon thing we made up, but making them a day old came from the Simpsons.

TercesXX: You have reviewed almost every chapter we have made so far. We know you from school.

Neko Yami21: We are glad you like the fanfic.

Landi McClellan: We are happy that you think the story is awesome.

kaiba-chan12: We're really happy that you reviewed. We love your slide-show AMVs.

That's everyone who has reviewed so far. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used in this fanfic.

Ria: On with the fic!

In this chapter two people find out about yami and Seto's relationship. One accepts it, but the other well try and do something drastic.

My quiz from chapter eight is still going on. It's a tie right now.

_**HA HA HA –OWW!**_

It has been one month since our two favorite duelist fell in love with each other. Yami still had that weird dream mentioned in chapter one, but it turned out that it was priest Seto.

This caused Yami to think that maybe the world of Memory was a cover up to his **real **past. He shrugged it off.

He and Seto had been working on their project That Miss. Mai had assigned to them. They were going to dress up as Pharaoh Tutankhamum and Howard Carter.

The day that the projects were due had come and everyone in Mai's class was getting ready. Everyone noticed that it was poring outside, but they didn't care.

Everyone was doing some thing to represent someone from their country. Yami looked around and Saw that Bakura was dressed as the insane German king, who by the way kicked ass, Ludwig the second. (A.N. I thought of making Malik Hitler, but that was an awful idea. Bad Ri!)

"All right kids. Settle down. We are now going to start the projects. First up are Joey and Yugi." Mai said as she stood in front of her class. After hearing their names Yugi and Joey walked up to the front of the class.

Yugi was the first to speak. "I'm Yugi Mouto(sp?) and this is Joey Wheeler. We are doing the U.S.A. (A.N. Did I just make Yugi say that he and Joey were DOING the U.S.A.?) We chose Lincoln to be the person we based the project on."

Then Joey took the stage. "I'm dressed as Lincoln and Yugi is John Wilkes Booth. We will act out the moment that Lincoln was shot." Joey cleared his throat. "I'm so happy that the Civil war is over."

Yugi came up from behind his koi. He was wearing a suit and sunglasses. "See you in hell Abey-boy." Yugi pulled a toy gun out of his pocket and shot suction-cup darts at Joey. He chased hi lover all around the room until he got Joey in the back of the head.

Joey pretended to scream out in pain. "AHHHH! I'm hit! So cold." Then he made that cool Pac-man just died noise.

They class clapped for their funny little skit. Mai looked pleased with their project and gave them an A.

After everyone else had went, it came down to the last two. It was Yami and Seto. They walked up to the front of the class in weird outfits and they had a poster with them.

Yami began to speak. "I'm Yami Mouto, and this is Seto Kaiba. The county we had was Egypt, and we chose a very famous person from there. We have chosen the great boy king himself; Pharaoh Tutankhamum, or King Tut."

"Yes. Yami has decided to dress as him, because he is Egyptian, and he had the right out fit. I'm dressed as the man who discovered his tomb after 3,000 years. I'm pretending to be Howard Carter."

"Now let us begin. I was only nine when I became Pharaoh. My older brother was to take over after my father went to the after life."

"The ancient Egyptians believed that after you died you went to a beautiful place much like Egypt but you had the time of your life there." Seto added

"I took over after my father passed on. I got married to a beautiful woman. I was loved by all. But when I was nineteen, I died. No one knows how I really died, but many think I was murdered, by my on uncle too."

"I was then mummified and buried it a tomb located in the Valley of the Kings. The valley is located on the west side of southern Egypt. The Egyptians believed that the after life was located near the west."

"The tomb was sealed and was to never to be opened again. But 3,000 years later, in 1902, I found the lost tomb."

"Yes. In fact my tomb was the only one that had not been robbed by tomb robbers." Yami said with a smirk on his face. Bakura flipped him off.

"Any way, I spent months looking for it. I soon found it, and it turned out that it was the greatest discovery of the 20th century."

"But finding it came with a terrible price, that no one could have predicted except, for the ones or one who caused it. Everyone who helped with the Tutankhamum research died horrible deaths."

The class gasped at this. This project was becoming a lot more interesting.

"One of the scariest deaths was that of Lord Carnarvon. This man funded the excavation. When he died, all the lights in the city that he was living in went out and every dog howled, because his dog died at that moment as well." (A.N. I'm not making this up. I got this from one of my many books on Egypt. By the way the poster had pictures of the tomb and King Tut's treasure.)

"I was the soul survivor, but Tut's curse got me. I had lived for a long time but, one day I felt something move a cross my skin." As Seto said this Yami stood behind and began to lightly tap his fingers on his koi's skin.

"I could tell that the Pharaoh's spirit was behind me. (A.N. You don't know how right you are) His hands came up to my face." Yami moved his fingers up to Kaiba's face.

"I knew that my time was coming to an end. I was allowing him to take my soul, for I could not escaped faith any longer. With my last breath I said my final words, "It's all over now. I can hear the calling." Then he took my soul and I died."

Yami pretended to take Seto's soul out of his mouth with it his hand lightly touching his lover's mouth. A soon as he did that Seto pretended to die and A lightning bolt shot outside causing the scene to look more life like.

Everyone clapped for their fantastic project and skit. They got an A+ on it. Before the went back to their seats Mai told them that she would like to see them before they went to lunch.

**After class, but before the two duelist went to the lunch**

"Yami, Seto. This project was good. Scratch that, it was brilliant, but when you two did the moment with Seto dieing, you two seemed really close. Are you two in a romantic relationship?"

Mai looked at the two boys she was talking to. They were looking at her. They were both wondering how the hell she knew. Mai began to laugh. "I'm right. You two love each other. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

Yami and Seto thanked Mai, and they left to meet up with everyone else for lunch. Since it was raining, everyone ate inside. When the two duelist found where everyone was sitting, the sat down and began to eat their own lunch.

**After school**

The Pharaoh and his priest began to walk to the Kaiba Mansion. It was still raining. Across the street Tea saw Yami and Kiaba walking together.

This caught her attention. 'Why is Yami still going over to that jerk Kaiba's place? The project is over.'

She continued to watch the two. As they walked Yami slipped on the wet pavement. He didn't hit it though. Seto caught him just in time.

"How can I ever repay you koi?" Yami said as he looked up at the Blue-eyes Master. 'Koi?' This caused Tea to wonder.

But what she heard and saw next made her mind snap.

"Will a kiss work my love?"

"Yes."

Then Yami turned around, wrapped his arms around his lover and they kissed.

Tea was devastated. She wanted to be with Yami but instead he was taken by his rival.

How could they fall in love if they use to be the bitterest of enemies. She had to put a stop to it.

Using what little brain power she had she came up with an evil and stupid plan.

**The next day after school **

Seto and Yami were heading to the Kame Game Shop. Tea was sitting in a car waiting for Kaiba to cross the street.

Him and Yami began to cross the street and a silver car was heading right for them. Yami noticed it come their way.

"SETO!" Yami yelled as he tried to push his lover out of the way, but it was too late. The car hit both of them.

Yami's eyes were beginning to close, he was losing to blood. He saw that Seto got hit as well.

Then everything went black. He could not open his eyes but he heard screams, people panicking, and the paramedics.

Bakura and Malik came running over to where their fiend and his lover were laying. It appeared that Yami took a lot of the damage. He was bleeding from his stomach and Seto had blood coming out of his upper body.

"Malik, go get Yugi. He might want to know what happen." Bakura told his friend.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Because he is here." Malik said pointing.

Bakura turned his head in the direction of were Malik was pointing. He saw Yugi crying into his lovers shirt.

The paramedics put the boys on stretchers and took them to the hospital. Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ryo, Yugi, and Joey got into ambulance.

Marik told Duke and Tristan to go get Mokuba and bring him to the hospital. They understood and the got into Duke's car and headed toward Kaiba's mansion. When they got there they told Mokuba what had happened.

Mokuba broke down crying. They put him in the car and headed toward the hospital. They arrived ten minutes later.

When they went to the waiting Mokuba ran over to Yugi and they both were crying because some one hit and ran their brothers. Yes Yami is like a brother to Yugi. Everyone looked depressed.

The door to the waiting room opened. Out came a doctor. "Is Yugi Mouto and Mokuba Kaiba in here?"

Yugi and Mokuba nodded. "Your brothers have lost a lot of blood and have a few broken bones. They will live but there are in a deep coma."

Everyone in the room gasped.

TBC

_**NOW I DON'T KNOW MATH.**_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/Gasp/ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tea ran over are favorite couple in this story! Grab you guns people its bitch hunting season/Pulls gun out of nowhere/ By the way this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Its six pages long.

Ria/pulls her own gun out/ Ri is having a little contest. How ever reviews this chapter first well be appearing in this fanfic as the only witness as to who ran over Yami and Seto. Please review or will have to send reverse vampires on you/just kidding…/


	10. Chap 10: Flashback Dreams 1

(7-1-06) Hello. This is a sad moment and a happy moment for me. I 'm happy that my reviewers are going to help me kill Tea, and that the fact that this is the start of the "Flash Back Dreams" arc. Welcome to chapter ten of "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries".

I'm unhappy for what I did to poor Yami and Seto. (Sniff)

Seto/Yami: YOU HAD US GET RAN OVER!

I'm truly sorry for that my dear muses. Ria is hear but she's not in the mood to talk write now. She's hugging her to favorite Yu-Gi-Oh characters; Yami and Kaiba.

She thinks that Tea will try to run them over. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the past, Egypt, or any products used in this fanfic.

I do own the plot, and my half OCs; Yuga and Jono. They are only called half OCs because they are Yugi and Joey's past lives. I also own Dr. Shrier. He was my first doctor for Diabetes but then he moved to France.

I would like to thank my reviewers. I'm up to twenty four reviews. Thank you all.

I would also like to thank shining-tears for being the first to review for chapter nine. You are the only person who saw the whole thing. You even saw Tea sitting in the car before she hit are two favorite duelists.

Ria/Yami/Seto: On with the fic!

There isn't that much humor in this chapter.

This is for flash back and **this is for normal.**

_**The safety word is banana.**_

"**_You brothers have lost a lot of blood and have a few broken bones. They will live but their in a deep coma."_**

_**Everyone in the room gasped.**_

**Bakura stood up in front of the doctor. "What do you mean? How come their in a coma?" Ryo came over and stepped in. "Bakura. Their in a coma from a loss of blood and possible head injuries. Right doctor?"**

**The doctor nodded his head. "If you would like to see them follow me, but only one of you at a time can go in at the moment." Bakura ran out of the room. **

**He need to see the Pharaoh, since they had put most of their differences a side. He was his best friend, besides Malik. And now Seto was to.**

**He came to Starbucks with him them on Saturdays and Seto would allow them to come over to his mansion.**

**The doctor showed him their room and Bakura saw some thing horrible. There were machines all around the two beds. On one bed was Yami. He had bruises and cuts on his arms. **

**Also on his left arm and on the upper right side of his chest were IVs. (A.N. I've been in a coma before. I'll tell more about it at the bottom.) **

**The right side of his face had scratch marks from hitting and sliding on the pavement. He even had a breathing tube in his mouth. Kaiba look almost the same except he had scratch marks on his the left side of his forehead. **

**Bakura closed and locked the door to the room behind him. He then walked over to the side of Yami's bed. **

**He bit his thumb until it began to bleed. He said a chant in Egyptian and then he used the blood to draw and ankh on the Pharaoh's forehead. **

**The blood sank in to his skin. The Thief did the same thing with Kaiba. "You are now protected by the ancient spirits. No evil spirits can touch you. Good bye." Bakura unlocked the door and left.**

………………………………………………………………

"Oh Atemu let's get this one for me."

It was an average day in Egypt. The young prince was walking down the street with his soon-to-be fiancée. Atemu didn't like her that much for a few reasons.

1. She's selfish

2. She talks about you behind your back.

3. She really isn't that friendly.

4. She thinks she's all that.

5. He just plain out hates her, and

6. He's gay. Only his brother and a few of his friends know that.

Anzu was his fiancée. She was looking for jewelry. This gave Atemu the chance to escape. He ran as fast as he could.

When he stopped he was in front of a stage. 'It must be a slave trade.' He thought as a man stood in front of the crowd.

"We have some really nice slaves here. Their all for fun." When the man said fun, Atemu knew that they were sex slaves. Atemu watched as ten slaves were bought.

What horrified him was that most of them were children and teens.

But one slave got his attention. Out stepped was a beautiful boy. He was around the same age as the prince. He had short chestnut brown hair. He was wearing a clean slave outfit, so that he could look presentable. His skin was a pale tan color.

But the number one thing that made Atemu want him more were his eyes. His eyes were a gorgeous sapphire color.

Atemu wanted to help him for he could see in the young man's eyes. They showed fear and sadness in them.

"How much for the young brunet?" People were shouting on how much they wanted him. "1000, going once, twice…"

"3000." Everyone looked for who said that, even the boy. Atemu stood in front of the stage and climbed on it. He handed the man a bag full of coins.

The prince walked up to the shaking boy. He whispered in his ear. "I will never hurt you." The blue-eyed boy stopped shaking. He looked at Atemu. He seemed to feel better when he looked in to those soft ruby-eyes.

The brunet gave the prince a smile to prove that he trusted him. Atemu, though small and thin, picked up his new friend and walked of the stage.

When the future Pharaoh walked back over to where the shops were, he came face to face with an angry girl.

"Umm… Hello Anzu." Atemu said in a nervous voice.

"Where have you been? And what's with that slave? Is he for me did you get me a slave? Thank you." Anzu said as she tried and failed to kiss the prince. He had backed away from her.

"Anzu, this is my new personal slave," the boy heard his new friend say that and he began to get scared again. "and my new friend." This made him stop shaking.

Atemu began to walk back toward the palace. He walked all the way to his room, and he was still carrying his friend. He put the boy on the bed.

Atemu then sat on the bed and fell backwards on it.

"Seto." Atemu looked at the blue-eyed boy. "Seto? Is that your name?"

"Yes. Thank you. You're my first friend besides my brother, Mokie. But he was taken from me a few months ago." Seto said as tears began to form in his eyes. Atemu scooted over toward Seto and then he hugged him.

"You miss your brother."

"Yeah. He was my only friend because all the other children from our village made fun of me for looking different because of my skin, hair, and eye color. They called me ugly and other rude names like that" (A.N. Those kids were jerks to poor little Seto.)

"That's awful. I don't think you look ugly. I think you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They turned their heads to look at each other. Ruby stared at sapphire and sapphire stared at ruby. Their lips were only inches a part. Then there was a knock on the door. 'Perfect.' Atemu thought as he got up to open the door.

He opened the door and to boys fell on to the floor.

"Bakura! Stop pushing me!"

"OWW! Stop pulling on my hair Malik."

"Ahem."

The two boys on the floor looked up at their royal friend. "Sorry Atemu." Bakura and Malik said in union.

'Atemu, so that's his name.' Seto thought. He knew he was in the palace for the way Atemu was dressed.

Atemu looked at his two closest friends. "What are you guys doing?"

Bakura stood up and dusted him self off. "We wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Nile to swim with us and the other boys. You can bring that nice looking boy over there with us."

Atemu looked at Seto to make sure if he wanted to come. He nodded. "Okay. We'll go."

Seto, Atemu, Malik, and Bakura left the room.

The four of them walked down to the entrance of the palace. A boy with hair like Atemu's came running up to them. He walked up to Seto.

"Hello. I'm Yuga, and I'm Atemu's little brother." His happiness reminded Seto of his little brother. "Hello. I'm Seto. I am a friend of your brothers. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Okay." Yuga said in a happy voice. "I'll introduce you to everyone else, because it looks like you have already met Bakura and Malik."

Yuga grabbed Seto's wrist and took him to meet three other people. "This is Jono, my best friend. This is Marik and Ryo. They are the little brothers of Bakura and Malik. Jono has a little sister named Serena, but she did not want to go with us."

Seto nodded his head. "Nice to meet you all."

Jono put his arm over Yuga's shoulder. "Let's go swimming guys!"

**At the Nile**

They boys were playing around. Jono got on Seto's bad side by dunking his head under water. Everyone got a good laugh out of the fact that Seto tackled the blond underwater.

Since Jono wasn't the best swimmer, he doggy paddled, thus making Seto call him a mutt.

They enjoyed the water. As Atemu was swimming he saw a little cat trying to get out of the water. The cat was in the more rough water that was hard to swim in.

Atemu needed to save it. He did not like to see cute, or nice things die. He swam over to the cat, by hanging on to the rocks to keep from drowning. He reached the cat and placed him on the shore.

But with out warning the water got rougher and his hand slipped from the rock he was holding. He was being pulled by the river.

Back where everyone else was, they heard a loud scream. Seto turned and saw Atemu trying to swim for dear life.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Atemu yelled as he tried to keep his head above the surface.

Seto jumped it to the water. He began to swim over to where his friend. Atemu was not a real good swimmer so he began to sink under the water. Everything was starting to go dark.

But he felt the water around him move out of the way and he sat at the bottom of the river. The water froze to allow Atemu to stand up and get out of the river.

When he looked up he saw that some one was standing on the water saying a chant. His sapphire eyes were glowing

It was Seto. He had moved the water around Atemu. 'He must have power over water and ice.' Atemu sat on the shore watching Seto. He looked so beautiful.

Wait. Did he have a cruse on his new friend? They just met that day.

The blue-eyed boy stepped on the shore after he got off the ice. Seto then used his power to make the water the way it was before. Panting, he turned to his spiky haired prince.

He smiled and then collapsed from using his powers like that. "You saved my life and I saved yours all in one day." Seto said as he looked up at the red-eyed boy looking at him.

"Yeah, your right." Atemu said as he helped Seto up. The other six boys came running over to the two boys. Yuga ran to his brother and gave him a huge hug.

"Atemu! Seto! Are you guys okay?" Yuga asked.

"Yes, little one. Seto saved me." Atemu said as he gave a smile to Seto. A blush formed on both of their faces.

………………………………………………………..

**Yugi sat in a chair between Yami and Kaiba's bed. Yugi looked at the two of them and to his surprise he saw a smile form on Yami's face and on his and Seto's face was a small blush.**

**Yugi smiled at this. They were both happy.**

TBC

_**I love you. (Gets pushed on the bed by Lois)**_

Wow. This is part one of "Flash Back Dreams". I hope you liked it. For right now, I'm changing it from Romance/Humor back to Romance/General.

I was in a coma for a day and a half. I went it to a diabetic coma in November of 2003. I went through one of those out of body experience things.

It was weird. I almost died in surgery; because of the IV in my chest was killing of my breathing. I found out hat I had diabetes when I woke up.

Chapter eight's quiz is still on. I need to know people.

Ria: Review or will send you to the shadow realm.


	11. Chap 11: Flashback Dreams 2

(7-5-06) Happy late forth of July people! This is chapter eleven of "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries." I have another fanfic. It's called "Aaron or Atemu", I killed three of my favorite characters in that one.

Ria: Ri has a sequel idea for this fanfic. Ri and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the ancient past, Japan, Egypt, or any products used in this fanfic. We do not own any lines that we stole from T.V. shows.

We only own Yuga, Jono, Dr. Shrier, or any other OCs in this story. I have to say this, I know I have a lot of grammar problems, but I don't care. I'm also insane, just like Malik. A lot of people who know me already knew that.

Ria: On with the fic!

**Ages of those in the past (for this chapter): **

Atemu: 10/11

Seto: 10/11

Yuga: 9/10

Jono: 10/11

Anzu: 12/13

Malik: 10/11

Bakura: 10 ½/11 ½

Ryo: 9/10

Marik: 9/10

**The elements they control:**

Atemu: Darkness

Seto: Water/Ice

Yuga: Light

Jono: Sand (he can control the sand around him)

Anzu?

Malik: Lightning

Bakura: Fire

Ryo: Air

Marik: Rock

I made a mistake in chapter three. I'll tell more when I get to the scene with Seto and Atemu talking, but that won't be until later in the story.

This is flash back dreams **this is present.**

_**HEY MOUSE, SAY CHEESE.**_

**It had been two hours since Yami and Seto went to the hospital. Every one who had come to the hospital when they were hit was sitting in the two duelist's room. Yugi and Mokuba were very quiet.**

**Bakura and Malik sat in chairs next to the Pharaoh's and Priest's bed. Bakura looked at the sleeping tri-haired boy in front of him. 'Who could have done this to you Pharaoh? I swear that I'll hunt down the person who tried to kill you and the Priest.'**

**Malik looked at the brunet. He was playing with his bangs. 'Why would some one try to destroy such a loving relationship? I may be evil and insane, but I would never try do kill someone, just because he was in love with another guy.' (A.N. I think Malik is on to something. I've made them to nice for their own good.)**

**There was a knock on the door. Marik got up and opened it. Standing in front of them was a cop with white and black hair. He was carrying a few things in his arms. **

"**Hello. My name is Brian Griffin. I'm looking for someone who's last name is Mouto."**

**Yugi stood up and walked toward Mr. Griffin. "I'm Yugi Mouto."**

"**Is the young man on that bed over there your brother?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I think these are his." Brian handed Yugi Yami's backpack and his glasses. Yami's glasses were twisted and had one missing lens and a cracked one. "Thank you."**

"**I think this metal briefcase belongs to Mr. Kaiba." Brian handed Kaiba's briefcase to Mokuba. **

"**I have to leave now. I'll see you all later." Brian said as he walked out the door. Everyone waved good bye. **

………………………………

Atemu and Seto sat along the banks of the Nile. Yuga and the rest were playing in the river.

They watched as Bakura came up from under the water with a fish in his mouth. Atemu was happy that Seto saved him.

With out warning the young prince fainted. He must have gotten sick when he fell into the cold water.

Seto turned toward Atemu and saw that he was unconscious. "Atemu, wake up." Seto started to shake him.

'I'll take him to his room.' Seto picked up his sleeping friend and began to walk back to the palace.

**In Atemu's very nice looking room that I want**

Seto placed Atemu on the bed. He sat down as well. He looked at the tri-haired boy who was lying on the bed. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. Seto got close to the sleeping hotty's face.

His lips were close to the other's lips. But Seto turned away. 'I can't kiss him. I just met him today.' Seto laid on the bed. He was getting sleepy.

**Two hours later**

Atemu woke up and noticed that he was not at the beach. He was in his room. He turned and saw that Seto was asleep in his room. He must have brought him back. Seto was a sleeping beauty. (A.N. To true)

**One year later, we are still in the past **

Atemu and Seto were in the battle room. Atemu was practicing his dark magic. While Seto was trying to control water and turn it into snow.

He was doing a great job. Atemu and his father have been helping Seto with his powers. (A.N. I forgot the Pharaoh's name. I'll just call him Pharaoh)

Yuga came into the room. "Atemu, Seto. Ryo says it is time for dinner." The two boys stopped what they were doing and ran over to Yuga. Ryo was one of the best cooks in the whole kingdom.

They entered the dining room. At the table were Malik, Bakura, Marik, Ryo, Jono, and Anzu. The Pharaoh and the Priest eat in a different room.

Yuga sat next to Jono. Atemu pulled a seat for Seto to sit in. Atemu sat next to him. Anzu was on his other side but he didn't look at her all throughout dinner.

He was paying attention to Seto. Seto was given the job of becoming a Priest for Atemu. Pharaoh liked Seto. He thought that he was perfect for his oldest son.

He knew that Atemu had a mega crush on Seto and vise versa. He wanted Atemu to marry the one that his heart chooses. He did not want Atemu to marry Anzu. Pharaoh didn't like her at all. It was the priest that chose her. Atemu was so angry when he found out, that he staid in his room for three days.

When he did want some one to come in, it had to be Yuga and their father. Atemu told them that he wanted to marry the one that was perfect for him. He also told them that he prefers guys than girls.

His father and brother accepted his homosexuality. Atemu was only eight at the time. He had told them that he had been gay since he was around the age of five.

Earlier this year, Seto had told the Pharaoh while the king was teaching him how to control his element with more ease that he had a crush on Atemu.

Pharaoh told him that he accepted the fact that he liked his son. He told him that Atemu loved him back in the way that Seto loved him.

Pharaoh was kind to his people. He was kind enough to save Bakura and Ryo from being sex slaves. And he saved Malik and Marik from death. They were going to get stabbed just for swiping one apple. He had helped so many, and he was loved by most. Anzu did not like him though.

As long as he was still alive she could not marry Atemu. Atemu had to be sixteen or over and had to be Pharaoh so that he could marry. If she killed the Pharaoh then she would be one step closer to becoming queen of all of Egypt.

………………………………………

**Back in the present, and still at the hospital**

**Bakura walked down the halls of the large hospital. He had only one thing on his mind. 'Do I want to get the blue Gatorade or the red Gatorade?'**

**He continued his walk down the hallway; he soon found the room where they have the vending machines. But when he went in he saw a girl standing in front of him.**

**She was around the same height as Yami. She had long black hair tipped in magenta that went down her back. She had four wavy, blue bangs, and two small thin ones in the middle. Her eyes were a darker version of magenta and they were sharp like Yami's, but in a more feminine way. She was wearing red glasses **

**She was wearing a white shirt and very light tan pants. Her boots were white and she was wearing silver wrist bands and chains. What scared Bakura was that she was almost transparent. **

"**Bakura, I'm Ria YaYugi. I'm here to tell you of what your friends are dreaming of. They are dreaming of the true past. I will show you every thing that they have seen and will see." She took her index finger and pointed it at the albino's forehead.**

**She said a weird chant in a strange version of ancient Egyptian. Her eyes began to glow a bright magenta color, as did her finger. Bakura froze. **

**Strange images passed through his mind. There were scenes that he never knew about. It was freaky.**

**He saw everything. When he snapped back into this millennium, Ria was still there. "What you saw was real. We will meet again Godrick Bakura."**

**(A.N. That is the name I wanted Bakura to have. I love that name.)**

**Ria vanished before his eyes. He stood there in silence. After a few minutes he spoke. "Yeah. I'll get the blue Gatorade."**

TBC

_**WITH A DRY COOL WIT LIKE THAT, I COULD BE AN ACTION STAR.**_

Ria: That's actually what I look like. I'm happy that Ri put me in there. People, the results are in from chapter eight. Yami is the seme and Kaiba is the uke. I had one for yy-uke and s-seme. Then I had two for yy-seme and s-uke.

The third voter is one of my friends from school. His computer that he is working on at the moment won't let him send reviews so he e-mailed to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ria: Review or Ri will come to your house and try to make you by candies made entirely out of sawdust.


	12. Chap 12: Flashback Dreams 3

(7-7-06) Welcome to chapter twelve of my most popular, and longest fanfic so far. I am so happy for all the reviews you have sent. We have thirty reviews and 1548 hits so far. Thank you all.

(Ria comes in and throws candy out to the readers and reviewers) Ria: We are so happy. We would have more but one of our friends who reviews, has a computer that won't let him at the moment.

You people are the greatest. I'm hoping to get over fifty reviews by the time this story arc ends and we go back to the regular one.

Ria and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Japan, the ancient past, Egypt, or any products used in this fanfic.

Ria: We only own the plot, Yuga, Jono, Dr. Shrier, Brian Griffin, Ria YaYugi, or any other OCs in this fanfic.

We hope you enjoy. But first I would like to thank our newest reviewer; Yami Val. We are such big fans of her Yami/Seto stories. (Gives her a cookie)

Ria: On with the fic!

This is flash back dreams **and this is normal**

**Age of the characters in the past:**

Atemu: 13

Seto: 13

Yuga: 12

Jono: 13

Anzu: 15

Malik: 13

Bakura: 13 ½

Ryo: 12

Marik: 12

**The elements they control: **

Atemu: Darkness (The good kind)

Seto: Water/Ice

Yuga: Light

Jono: Sand

Anzu?

Malik: Lightning

Bakura: Fire

Ryo: Air

Marik: Rock

_**I'm here to kick ass and chew gum…**_

**It has been three weeks since Yami and Seto were put in the hospital. It has also been three weeks since Ria had appeared before Bakura. Everyone had come to see the two duelists.**

**The day after the "accident" Mai brought the class to see how everyone was doing. Mai was very sad. She even shed a few tears when she saw two of her friends in the hospital. **

**Duke had brought Grandpa, Rebecca, and Professor Hopkins from the airport. No one was happy. Tea came in bawling over the fact that Yami was hit. She did not care that Seto got hit as well (A.N. What a bitch. I would cry for both Seto and Yami.)**

**Valon, Alistair, and Rafael even came to see them. They had opened a motorcycle shop in Domino, in case you were wondering. They felt bad for the Pharaoh and the CEO. **

**Serenity was holding Mokuba as she rubbed circles on his back. He came to visit his brother and his koi everyday. He knew about their relationship and he thought it was cool. It was almost nine fifty. He fell asleep in Serenity's arms.**

**Bakura was still confused. Where did that girl come from and why did she look like the Pharaoh in a way? Bakura stood up and grabbed Malik. They exited the room.**

"**Bakura where the nine hells are you dragging me?" Malik said as Bakura dragged him by the arm. "We are here." Bakura said as he stopped. Malik looked into the room and saw a few vending machines.**

"**Hey, if you wanted a snack you did not have to bring me as well." Malik said as he began to walk back to the room. **

"**Malik. I want you to see this." Malik turned and almost fainted. Behind Bakura was a ghostly girl. She only stared into space. She walk, er… floated toward the scared sandy-blond.**

**She did the exact thing she did to Bakura. She put the images into his mind. He saw things that he had never seen before, but he felt like he had seen them. **

**He came back to his present time period. Ria stood their and looked at him then she turned to the Albino that was behind her.**

"**I will be back to save the life of my Pharaoh and Priest. When they wake tell them that the master of the shadows will protect them from the evil one, or the traitor as that person is called now. Good bye you two."**

**Ria vanished into thin air. Malik finally spoke. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He yelled at Bakura.**

……………………………

It has been three years since Seto came to live in the palace. He was friends to all five priests. He made the Pharaoh laugh when something would get him down.

And Seto made Atemu smile more than he use to. They had become the best of friends.

Seto's powers had become more powerful then before. And do have his feelings for the prince. Malik was his other best friend, can you believe it. Bakura was Atemu's other best friend, whoa!

Life at the palace was peaceful, until…

"Atemu! Atemu!" Yuga yelled as he ran into his brother's/Seto's room. They had been talking when Yuga came bursting in. "I have to go see what is so urgent. I'll be back Seto."

Atemu ran after his brother who ran into their father's chambers. Atemu stopped dead in his tracks. His father was in bed and was looking extremely pale and in pain.

Atemu walked up to his father's bedside and took one of the Pharaoh's hands into his own. "Father, you can't die. Please don't leave me and Yuga."

The Pharaoh looked up at his eldest son. He had a smile on his lips. "Atemu, I have some thing to tell you. Please tell it to your brother for me."

"I will father."

"I want you and Yuga to marry the one that your heart desires. I want you to marry Seto. I know that you love him with all your heart. And I want Yuga to marry Jono. He loves that blond. Please remember that I love both you and your brother. I will always be with you…"

"Father? Father, wake up!" It was no use, the Pharaoh had passed on. Atemu stood up and ran right out of the room.

Hot tears ran down his face. His father was healthy that morning. He had to have been poisoned. That must have been what caused him to become so ill in only a few hours.

Atemu ran into his room and stood in the door way. Seto looked up and saw that Atemu was looking at him with tears coming down his face.

Atemu walked to his bed and wrapped his arms around Seto. He was crying into his shoulder.

"Seto, my father has died." Atemu said through sobs.

Seto was surprised. He liked Atemu's father. Tears came down Seto's face as well. "I'm so sorry Atemu. Is there any thing I can do to help you?"

Before Seto knew it, his sapphire eyes came in contact with ruby eyes. "I know one thing that will help me."

"What is that Ate…" He never got to finish his question. Atemu had placed his lips on to Seto's lips. They both melted into the kiss. Atemu licked the bottom lip of Seto.

He was looking for a way into the brunet's mouth. He let Atemu's tongue in with out complaining. He kiss would have lasted longer, if not for the fact that people have to breath sooner or later.

Atemu turned away from his blue-eyed friend. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." He felt Seto place his hand on his face. Seto turned his head so blue met red.

"I love you Atemu."

"I love you to Seto. I was afraid that you only wanted to be my friend."

"Same here."

The two boys looked at each other and then they kissed again. Atemu had the sweet taste of a strawberry, while Seto had a flavorful taste of blueberry.

After three years, they finally found out how they other one felt about him.

……………………………

**Back into the present, at that moment a doctor lost his wrist watch inside of a sewn up patient.**

**Bakura and Malik walked back into the room. They came back with a few sodas for those who were still awake. **

**Malik was still a little confused by the appearance of that strange girl and who was this "master of the shadows?"**

**Bakura wanted to know who the "traitor" was and what was he or she going to do? And what if this person was the cause of the hit and run? **

**The handed out the sodas and sat down. They did not notice the pair of dark magenta eyes that watched them from the shadows. They weren't the only pair, red, blue, light purple and chocolate eyes watched as well.**

**Bakura brought up an interesting question that has nothing to do with the story but I wanted him to ask it. **

"**What do you think the put in bug juice?"**

**Joey, who hasn't said anything in a while answered. "Bugs."**

"**No they don't! No way, you are so wrong."**

TBC

…_**But I'm all out of bubble gum!**_

Can anyone guess where I got that question from? I thought it would be funny to put it in there some where.

My two witty lines are the most famous lines that Seto Kaiba says it the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh.

Ria: You will all soon find out who Ria is and who owns those red, blue, light purple, and chocolate eyes. No, they are not Yami, Seto, Malik, or Bakura. Dr. Shrier was the doctor from chapter nine and ten by the way.

Ria: Review or will make what ever you eat taste like a pig, even pig itself!


	13. Chap 13: Flashback Dreams 4

(7-14-06) Okay, I had to write this chapter. This will be a sad chapter just like the last one. I wanted this arc to be longer but I had two ideas for it. Also I wanted to finish this fanfic before summer ends.

Ria: I'm actually surprised that you would actually want to write a sequel to this story. Oh yeah, welcome to chapter thirteen of "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries."

I have to Ria. People well want to know what happens to Seto and Yami. Opps! I've reviled a little to much for this fic. Sorry guys. I'm happy that so many people have read this fanfic.

Ria: All you reviewers out there, we want to get at least fifty reviews for this fic before it ends. Ri and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the ancient past, Egypt, Japan, or any products used or mentioned in this fanfic.

Ria: We do own the plot, Ria, Dr. Shrier, any other OCs that really don't matter, Yuga, Jono, Atem, Seth, Psycho, and Thief. We do not own a lot of things in this fanfic.

This chapter will reveal who Ria YaYugi is and who those pairs of eyes belong to.

Just a warning, I am wondering if I should do a lemon chapter after this arc. There is another part to this story, and I will bring back the Starbucks chapters.

Ria: The Ria in this fic will become a major character soon in this fic and the next one.

Yeah, Ria does have a point.

Ria: On with the fic!

**This is normal;** this is Flashback Dreams, **_and this is Egyptian._**

**The age of those in the past:**

Atemu: 13/14

Seto: 13/14

Yuga: 12/13

Jono: 13/14

Anzu: 15/16

Malik: 13/14

Bakura: 13 ½ / 14 ½

Ryo: 12/13

Marik: 12/13

_**OWW! A BEE BIT MY BOTTOM!**_

**Bakura and Malik sat in Starbucks. It seemed weird to come in here with out Yami. Malik did not even pull of one of his pranks on the guy who yells a lot. They went to go and get a few coffees. **

**They left the shop and got into Malik's car. They drove to the hospital. When they got to the hospital room where Yami and Seto were, they saw that everyone was knocked out.**

**The door shut behind them and it locked its self. Bakura put the coffee on the table. The room was full of shadow magic. But how was this possible? "Umm…Bakura?"**

"**Yes Malik?"**

"**I think we have company."**

**Bakura looked and above Yami's bed was Ria. But today she wore a gray tee-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. She must have put a sleeping spell on everyone. **

**She happened to be floating in mid air. Ria turned her head and saw the two yamis looking at her. **

"**There you two are. I have been waiting for you guys." Ria said with a smile on her face. She seemed awfully happy today.**

"**Are you the same Ria YaYugi from before or are you a clone?" Bakura said as he looked up at her. "Of course I am. I only did the dramatic-serious thing for fun. I wanted to let you know some thing."**

"**What is it?" Malik said. **

"**I told you before of the master of the shadows. Well that happens to be me." She looked at Bakura and Malik. Their mouths dropped. "Yes, it is true. I control the whole shadow realm, but I can't fix a toaster."**

"**How can you be the master of the shadows?" Bakura yelled. **

"**I'm the master of the shadows because… I really don't know. But I would like you boys to meet four boys that you will meet in a few years but you forget about the time you will meet the other ones. Oh boys."**

**Out of a portal that opened in the wall four small figures stepped out. One had sapphire-blue eyes, red spiky hair and blond bangs. **

**The second boy had ruby-red eyes, black hair with brown hair that looked natural and it is, it was in Seto's style.**

**The third boy had pale-purple eyes, sandy-blond hair that was in Bakura's style. **

**The last boy had chocolate eyes, and white hair that was in a Malik style. "Bakura, Malik, these are Atem, Seth, Thief, and Psycho. They are my muses." **

"**Why did you want use to meet them?" Bakura asked as he sat down on Yami's bed. "I really don't know. They like to follow me around. You guys can go back to playing your Playstation games if you want."**

**The small boys nodded and jumped into the portal. **

**Bakura looked at the sleeping tri-haired boy on the bed. Yami was moving in his sleep. "What do you think he is dreaming about right now?"**

**The other two just shrugged.**

…………………………

It has been three weeks since Atemu became the new Pharaoh. Three weeks since Yuga became prince. And three weeks since Seto became the new High Priest. He was given the Millennium Rod.

Atemu, Seto, Yuga, Jono, Bakura, Malik, Ryo, and Marik all sat in a circle on the floor in the spell training room. The Millennium Puzzle was in the center. "What are we doing Pharaoh?" Marik asked Atemu.

"We are about to perform a spell that will give use all a bond. It can't be broken and it gives us great powers."

Everyone seemed excited about the whole thing. They smiled and wanted to do this because they were all good friends.

"Everyone, hold your lover's hand." Seto asked the other seven boys. Ryo grabbed Marik's hand. Bakura had Malik's. Yugi smiled has he held his blond lover's hand. And Atemu held on to his priest's hand.

Atemu placed his free hand on top of the puzzle. Everyone did the same thing. Atemu said a few things in a strange form of Egyptian. He then yelled out his name.

"Atemu!"

"Seto!"

"Yuga!"

"Jono!"

"Bakura!"

"Malik!"

"Ryo!"

"Marik!"

The puzzle began to glow a bright gold light. A red eye appeared on Atemu's forehead. A blue one appeared on Seto's. Yuga had a purple one. Jono's was green.

Bakura had a black eye. Malik's was orange. Ryo had a white eye appear, and Marik's was yellow, but not like it is in the show or manga.

They got shot back and when they got back up they laughed. They were now bonded for life as friends.

**A year later**

"Bakura, what are you doing?"

"Getting things set up for when I, Malik, Ryo, and Marik leave for our trip."

Atemu was lying on Bakura's bed. Atemu dreaded the day that his best friend and his brother, and their lover's wanted to go and see a few countries and steal things.

It has been Bakura's dream to go and travel around like that. But he did promise Atemu that he would not leave until Atemu had been Pharaoh for a year. They were leaving the next day and the Pharaoh was depressed, and so was Seto.

Seto had become good friends with Malik. They would always pull pranks on other people, especially Anzu and the guy who yells a lot.

(A.N. That's the guy from Starbucks. Malik's been pulling pranks on him for three thousand years.)

**The next day at the out skirts of the town **

Atemu, Seto, Yuga, and Jono stood on the sand as their four departing friends got their luggage on their horses. Seto was hugging his small koi. Atemu was very upset. He stuck his arm out and yelled for Bakura.

The albino walked up to his Pharaoh and to his surprise, Atemu cried and hugged him. "Bakura, don't leave. You're my best friend. I know it has been your dream to go, but why now?"

Bakura had tears coming from his eyes as he hugged Atemu as well. Seto and Malik gave each other a hug and they too had tears. Same with Yuga and Ryo, also Jono and Marik.

"You will be back right?"

"Don't worry Pharaoh. We will be back in a few months, a year at the latest."

"Be safe Malik."

"I will Priest. Take care of Atemu for us."

"I'll miss you Ryo."

"I as will Yuga."

"Take care Marik."

"You too, Jono."

After they stopped hugging, the four boys got on there horses and began to ride off into the Egyptian desert. Atemu clung to Seto as more hot tears fell from his red-eyes.

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS! COME BACK SOON!"

Atemu yelled as loud as he could. He knew that they would all come back. Their special bond that they created a year ago would protect them. They would be missed dearly.

…………………………………

**Back in the real world around the same time Bakura left for his trip**

**Bakura sat on the bed still looking at his Pharaoh. He finished off his drink and began to get up to leave the room to go to the game room in the hospital were Ria and Malik went to.**

**The albino thief turned to look at Yami before he left, but he noticed that Yami had one of his arms out as if he wanted Bakura to stay. **

**Bakura walked over to the bed and Atemu hugged him and tears were coming down his face. This surprised the former thief. **

"**_Bakura, don't leave. You're my best friend. I know it has been your dream to go, but why now?" _Yami said in his sleep. **

**Bakura knew what he was talking about. The visions helped him figure out what Atemu was dreaming.**

**Bakura hugged the sleeping king. He had a few tears come out of his eyes for no reason.**

"_**You'll be back right?"**_

"_**Don't worry Pharaoh. We will be back in a few months, a year at the most."**_

**They stayed like that for a few minutes. Bakura let go and began to walk toward the door. "_GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS! COME BACK SOON!" _**

**Bakura turned around and he smiled at Pharaoh. He wiped away a few of the tears that still ran down his face.**

TBC

_**AND NOW MY BOTTOM'S BIG!**_

This chapter is seven pages long! The first time I have ever done that! I am so mean. I made Atemu cry, actually I made everyone cry. I cried a little as I wrote this.

Ria: This is the first time you have ever wrote something so depressing. Good job though.

Thank you Mou hitori no boku.

Ria: Please review this chapter and I won't have to send a horde of zombie bunnies on you. They love human blood.

I dedicated this chapter to two of my friends who left today to move back to the states. I will miss my friends Alex and Nick Munoz. I have known them for almost five years I believe.


	14. Chap 14: Flashback Dreams 5

(7-21-06) Has anything new happen to me this week? Let's see… no. I have some of my Yu-Gi-Oh pictures on Deviant Art. You can just go to my bio to see the pics. I don't like how some of them look.

I have been busy drawing pictures and I'm a little down because one of the only mpreg stories that I like has finished.

Ria: Whatever. Welcome to chapter fourteen of the still ever popular "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries."

Ria: Umm…shining-tears? We have a question for you. Do you want to be the witness for when we do the court chapter?

Yeah, you could get Tea into a lot of trouble. Guess what people? Me and my sister Damien's Omen are probably going to a cosplay here in Germany.

We will be going as two characters from one of her comics that she makes. The cosplay is in September.

Ria: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Egypt, the ancient past, Japan, or any products used or mentioned in this fanfic. We do however, own Ria, the NEW ancient past, Yuga, Jono, or any other OCs used in this fanfic.

I would like to thank those who have reviewed this story. We are getting to our goal of fifty slowly but we are doing great. Thanks to all of you. I want to give you all hugs but I don't know a lot of you and I do not like being touched.

Ria: On with the fic!

**This is regular and** this flash back dream

**Ages of those in the past (almost on the other age):**

**Atemu: **15/16

**Seto: **15/16

**Yuga: **14/15

**Jono: **15/16

**Anzu: **17/18

**Malik: **15/16

**Bakura:** 15 ½/ 16 ½

**Ryo: **14/15

**Marik: **14/15

_**I'm the Angel of Death…**_

**Another week has gone by and everyone has met the strange and some-what crazy girl, Ria. The girl was defiantly annoying to Tea. **

**Where did she come from and why she is here is all anyone thought as she sat in the room with them.**

**Ria told them that she protector of the lost Pharaoh and his High priest. Her duty is to watch them and help them in their life.**

**Everyone, except Tea understood. They all knew about Yami and Seto relationship, but Tea was being stupid and did not know what they where talking about.**

**Tea tried not to believe that Yami loved Kaiba. Guilt for hitting Yami was eating at her, but she felt no guilt for Kaiba. Tea sat in a chair next to Yami's bed. Ria sat on the other side.**

**She watched the evil brunette. Ria took her eyes off of Tea and looked at her Pharaoh. Most of the scratches on his face have cleared up. Ria then looked back at Tea and gave her the Kaiba glare.**

**Bakura sat in a corner. He kept thinking about what happened the room a week ago. Yami was speaking in Egyptian in his sleep. Malik sat down next to him. "Bakura, are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I'm just thinking about something."**

"**Okey-doky!" Malik said with a smile and he got up.**

……………………

Atemu's fifteenth birthday was coming up. He was still a little said for the fact that it has been a little over a year and Bakura and his friends have not come back yet.

Anzu was still bothering him about their "marriage" when he becomes sixteen. Atemu only wanted to marry one person and that was Seto. He loved his High Priest and he loved him back.

They had spent nights together, curled up under the covers kissing and enjoying each others company.

They had not had sex yet, for the fact that Atemu had to wait until he was sixteen and married. He was fine with that.

Seto stood next to his small koi. They were on the balcony that was in Atemu's room. "(sigh) Seto, when do you think they will be back?"

"I don't know my love, but could those four small moving horses be them?"

Atemu looked to were his brunet was pointing and near the village were four guys on top of horses riding into the city. Atemu could see that two of them had white hair.

"Their back! Seto, their back!" Atemu said with a smile on his face. He dashed right out of the room. For a small guy he was fast.

Atemu sled down the hall and then he slipped on the floor knocking four people over.

"I guess your gracefulness lost it's touch when we left."

Atemu looked and saw that he was on top of Bakura, but he had a huge scar on his face. "I missed you guys. Umm…Bakura, what happened to your face?" Atemu said as he got up.

"Oh, that. Well we got into a fight with a guy out in the desert and he got me in the face with a knife."

"Ouch, that's got to hurt."

"Well it doesn't hurt as much any more."

Seto walked down the hall with Yuga and Jono. When they saw their friends they all ran over to them. Oh what a glorious moment for them. Everyone was back.

**Two days later **

Seto and Atemu sat in the garden and just watched the fish swim around. They did not notice a small boy walk into the gardens.

"Hey Seto, do you think fish think?"

"I don't know."

"Big brother?"

The two boys turned and saw a raven-haired boy with gray eyes look at them.

"Mokie? Is that you?"

……………………

**Nothings really happening at the moment, except for the fact that Yugi and Malik are fighting over the remote to the television in the hospital bedroom and everyone is laughing at them. **

…_**The time of purification is at hand.**_

I'm not really in the mood to write right now. Sorry for the short chapter. Isn't weird that I left you with a weird little cliff hanger?

Ria: You are the weird one. Review or we will black mail you.


	15. Chap 15: Flashback Dreams 6

(7-24-06) I am so sorry for the last update. I have been so busy with my Deviant Art account. I am going to work on this chapter this time, with more effort. I even sent my yami and the muses out of the basement.

They can not come in with out me knowing. I am so pissed for the fact that my baby sister ripped the cover and two pages out of my new Shonen Jump. Now I have to by a new one.

Welcome to the fifteenth chapter of "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries."

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the ancient past, Egypt, Japan, or any products used or mentioned in this chapter. I do own any of the OCs in this fanfic.

TercesXX I want you send reviews for the chapters that you have missed. Oh, and the Will & Grace Series finale will play in a few weeks here.

I want reviews, I have thirty-nine at the moment and I would like to have fifty or over that by the time this ends and I write the sequel. It will probably be better then the first.

I am so not in the mood to write but I have to do a kick ass job on this or I will lose all respect from those who read this. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! Reviews are the presents or letter bombs (for bad reviews) for and author or authoress.

On with the fic!

**Ages of those in the past**:

Atemu: 15/16

Seto: 15/16

Yuga: 14/15

Jono: 15/16

Anzu: 17/19

Bakura: 15 ½ / 16 ½

Malik: 15/16

Marik: 14/15

Ryo: 14/15

Mokie: 12/13

_**OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BECK!**_

The brunet and the raven-haired boys just stood there and looked at each other. Atemu, being the impatient one, pushes his tall lover toward his little brother. "WHOA! Atemu what did you do that for?"

"You and your brother looked like two little fishes, with your mouths open like that."

Seto got up of the ground and saw that his little brother was coming over to him. Then they hugged. They had not seen each other in over four years. "I missed you so much Seto!" Mokie yelled as he cried. Atemu noticed that Seto had tears as will.

This reminded the Pharaoh of how much he loved his brother.

**One day before Atemu's sixteenth birth in Atemu/Seto's room **

Seto sat on the bed looking out into space. What could he give his royal lover that no one else could give? GRRRRR! This was hurting his head. Seto then heard a knock on the large door. "It's open!"

The door opened and Malik walked in. "Hey Seto, I though that you might want to give this to Atemu for his Sweet Sixteen tomorrow. (A.N. That is weird. The Egyptians know what a Sweet Sixteen is)

"What is Malik?"

"Me and Bakura found it when we were on our trip. Give this to Atemu." Malik said as he put something in to Seto's hand. Seto gasped at what he saw.

It was an extremely beautiful gold ring. It had two bands that twisted together. It has a ruby inside of a millennium eye. It was the perfect gift for the Blue-eyes master to give to his small lover.

"You should propose to him tomorrow. He will be at right age, and you both love each other."

Malik, I can't ask him. Though my love for him burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns, he has been arranged to marry that bitch Anzu."

"Why not have a secret wedding."

Seto looked right at his sandy-blond friend. He had a smile on his face.

**The next morning, be for the sun has risen **

"WAKE UP LOVE! IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!"

Seto woke up from his royal lover jumping on the bed and yelling at him to get him up. Seto turned to look and saw that Atemu was still in his sleeping outfit and his hair was extremely messy.

"Good morning, Pharaoh Dorky."

"Dorky? Look at you Sleeping Ugly." (A.N. You missed my trademark dorky humor didn't you?)

Seto sat up and walked over to the mirror and saw that his hair was a complete mess. Atemu fell on his back laughing at his lover but he did not notice him coming over and smacking him in the face with a pillow. Atemu stared at Seto and then he too hit Seto.

So a pillow fight broke out until Malik came in. He to joined in as will as Bakura. After about thirty minutes of fighting, four friends laid on the floor.

"That was great. We will have to do that again later." Atemu said as he stood up.

Malik and Bakura soon left. And Atemu turned to Seto. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

"You will have to wait until to night."

"But I want it now. No fair!" Atemu stood there with his arms crossed and he had a pouty face, which Seto love to see because it made his Pharaoh look cute.

"It's special and you will want to see it when the time is right. Now let us get dressed."

"Fine, I'll wait."

**Later that evening **

Atemu sat in his room. Seto and their friends and brothers came into the room and Seto stood in front of his lover with the smile he only gives to him and Mokie.

"Do I get my birthday gift now?"

"Yes, but first. Atemu I loveyou and I want to take your hand in to holy matrimony."

"Huh?"

"Oh good Ra…Bakura!"

"He wants you to marry him Pharaoh." Bakura said as Seto took out the ring and placed it on Atemu's left ring finger.

"-Gasp- Yes! Yes I will!" Atemu yelled as he jumped on to his new fiancé and kissed him on the lips.

**Back into the Modern world that I did remember, thank you very much **

**Everyone was talking to each other, but not to Tea. Ria sat and told Malik to stop sending people to the Shadow Realm with out a good reason. And for Bakura stop putting corpses.**

**Yugi and Joey were talking to Valon and Mai. They asked about what they would be doing for there wedding and all that other jazz. **

"**Hey Ria?"**

"**Yes Malik?"**

"**What's the internet for?"**

"**Porn."**

"**Eww! Bakura that's gross. Malik ask me first anyway."**

**After that weird little thing they changed the subject. "When do you think those two will wake up?" Bakura asked.**

"**I will wake them up when the time is right." Ria answered**

**There was a knock on the door to the hospital room. It opened to reveal Officer Brian Griffin. **

**Everyone turned to look at him. "Is some thing wrong Brian?" Joey asked.**

"**Guys, we have found a witness. She said that she saw who did it."**

**Everyone gasped.**

TBC

_**I'D SHAKE YOUR HAND AND STEAL YOUR WALLET BUT MY CRAPPY BODY CRAPED OUT ON ME.**_

Okay, shining-tears, I am so going to need you to write to me of what you want to say. Please send what you want to say through e-mail. I really need this.

Okay, I left you with another cliff hanger for no reason. Are you people happy that Atemu and Seto are going to get married?

That whole little porn thing, well that came from Avenue Q. I have been watching a Yu-Gi-Oh version of the "Internet is For Porn" song and I was laughing my ass off at it.

Sorry for making Atemu seem all sugar high about his birthday, but he wanted his presents. Please review or you will go to Robot Hell.


	16. Chap 16: Flashback Dreams 7

(7-26-06) I hope you enjoy chapter 16 of my still popular "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries." I can't that I have forty-one reviews, I would like it if more people sent in reviews for this, I mean it has been read over two thousand times and I have not reached my goal yet.

Ria: You are the weirdest hikari in the whole known universe Ri. Actually, I would like to see a few more reviews if it is okay with you guys and girls out there.

In this chapter, I will have change the rating to M because of: cussing, rape, evil, and lemon. (hinted, I can not post lemon on here so you will have to imagine it) Do I herea gasp? Yes, it is true. I will have someone get raped in this.

Ria: The dream that Yami had back at the start of this fanfic, will make its appearance in here as will. And it is suppose to be "She" not "He". Ri screwed up.

Ria: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the other things that we mention, and we do not own any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic.

We do own all the OCs, the plot, and the new ancient past. Okay, shining-tears, you will not appear in this fanfic. Sorry. But I will have someone come in and say what you wrote down for use to know who is guilty. This took me a while to think of how I could do this.

I think that I am running out of witty things to say…oh well. :P You will get to meet Ria from three thousand years ago.

Ria: On with the fic!

**Ages of those in the past:**

Atemu: 16

Seto: 16

Yuga: 15

Jono: 16

Anzu: 18

Malik: 16

Bakura: 16 ½

Ryo: 15

Marik: 15

Mokie: 13

Ria: 16

**The elements they control:**

Atemu: Darkness

Seto: Water/Ice

Yuga: Light

Jono: Sand

Anzu?

Malik: Lightning

Bakura: Fire

Ryo: Air

Marik: Rock

Mokie: Speed

Ria: Shadows

_**Come on now Fry. Don't be scared. I'm sure at least one of us will be spared. So just set back, enjoy the ride.**_

Atemu and looked at the ring after he kissed his new fiancé, but suddenly the room darkened and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. A figure came out and the room was filled with a bright light.

The light soon disappeared and a girl, (its Ria) with a Dark Magician Girl-like hat on. Her outfit was a long white dress with a gold belt and it looked like she had smaller versions of the Millennium items on her. She held a staff in her hand, and she had butterfly wings.

"I am Millennium Winged Magician, A.K.A. Ria. I am the guardian of Atemu and his true love." Ria said with a smile.

"I was created by Atemu's father. My job is to watch over the shadow realm, and I was not allowed to leave until Atemu fell in love with his true love. And that love or him were to propose."

After she said that she walked over to the Pharaoh and the priest. "I am proud of you Atemu, and my duty is to watch over you and help you and Seto with anything that you need."

Everyone looked at her. Was she for real? "Ummm…I can keep that bitch Anzu form you guys." Everyone nodded and agreed with the weird girl.

**Three weeks later**

Atemu sat at his throne. He looked like he was doing his job but what was going on in his mind?

'Eat the pudding, eat the pudding, eat the pudding. Do I want to eat Ryo's special pudding? Okay, at dinner I will eat the pudding. Ra, I am as bored as Hell. Even my thoughts are boring.'

Seto walked over to his red-eyed lover and whispered something into his ear.

'Meet me in the basement to night. I want that to be where we hold the wedding. But before I go…" Seto whispered with a smirk on his face.

He began to lick the side of his lover's face with out letting anyone see him doing it. But when Seto got to the ear…

Atemu fell off the throne screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Too much saliva! Too much saliva!" The other five priest and Siamun looked at them with a "what the fuck?" kind of look.

"Sorry for that awkward moment." Atemu said as he got back up on to the throne with his pinky in his ear.

'Damnit Seto.' Suddenly Anzu came up to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on love! Lets go to the town to get me new stuff!"

Atemu looked back at his beautiful High Priest with a sad look in his eyes.

**That night when everyone else asleep and Bakura is having fun with Malik (wink-wink)**

Walking down a large hallway that had no lights on, Atemu came across a pair of blue-eyes that stood out of the darkness.

"Hello my Pharaoh." Said the figure

"Yes, it is finally good to see again my love. She will never find use here." Atemu told the figure.

"Now then, shall we?"

"Yes."

Then the two pressed lips with each other.

**A week later**

Atemu wanted to be safe so he sent Anzu on a small vacation to get out of the kingdom. She had left three days before and now Atemu was in his room with Yuga, who was helping him get his wedding cloths on.

Ria, Malik, Jono, and Bakura were setting up for the wedding. They were in the room that Seto and Atemu had chosen.

Marik went to go get the priests and Ryo and Mahado were making food for it.

Seto was in Yuga's room with Mokie getting dressed. Seto had to use this room because Atemu was in their room. They soon finished and they walked down the stairs.

Siamun was happy to be the priest to wed the two boys. None of them liked Anzu, but they liked Seto so they were willing to help.

"There. You look great Atemu." Yuga said to his big brother. Atemu was wearing a clean white outfit. His belt was gold with rubies. He had gold anklets, bracelets, arm bands, his crown, and the puzzle. His hair was smoothed back so it did not stick up as much.

His eyes had a small bit of gold powder on the eye leads. His eye lashes were darkened as well. He did not look great, he looked amazing.

"Well thank you Yuga. Let us go down to the wedding. Yuga take the ring I have to give Seto today."

The ring was white gold. It looked exactly like the one Atemu was given, except that there was a sapphire instead of a ruby in the eye. It was Yuga's job to be the ring bearer. Ria is flower girl, by the way.

The two boys walked down to were the wedding was. Atemu stopped at the base of the stairs. "Yuga, go check and see if everything is ready." Yuga looked down the hall way where it the wedding was.

"Yep." Yuga said as he came back. He grabbed Atemu's hand and everyone turned to look at the Pharaoh.

Seto turned to looked and saw the one that he always got lost into when he looked into the beauty's eyes.

Atemu walked up to Seto and the faced each other. The wedding went of smoothly.

"Do you Atemu, take Seto's hand and to hold for ever, till death do you part?" Siamun said.

"I do." Atemu puts the ring onto Seto's finger.

"Do you Seto, take Atemu's hand to hold for ever, till death do you part?"

"I do." Seto puts the ring on to Atemu's finger.

"Then I pronounce you man and…man. You may kiss the guy."

"Gladly." Atemu jumped on to his new husband and they kissed for the first time as a couple.

The rest of the wedding went off with out a hitch. Bakura got drunk off of wine and ran around the whole place naked. Malik was drooling like a mad man. (A.N. Who'd blame him? Bakura's hot, but not as hot as the Pharaoh or Kaiba.)

**That night **

Atemu and Seto walked into their room. "Seto, I want you to do some thing for me."

"What is it koi?"

"I want you to make a man out of me, right here, right now."

"Fine by me." Seto pushed Atemu on to the bed and began to kiss his small lover's neck. Atemu began to fumble with Seto's belt.

After that came off, the outfit was next. Atemu stared at his Blue-Eyes master's hot naked body. (A.N. All Seto fans /I'm one/ start drooling. Atemu that lucky bastard)

Seto came over and removed his new husband clothing. The two naked boys got into the bed with each other. Now the fun can begin.

–I am sorry. This web site will not let me post male lemon on here. Please think for a while at how these two boys are enjoying themselves in sexual pleasure-

Atemu lay next to the boy that just made him the happiest Pharaoh in the world. They were both sweaty and they were both panting. The bed was a little sticky from what they did and a bottle of oil was lying on the floor.

Clothes and jewelry were al over the place. Seto had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Atemu couldn't blame him. It was their first time, and it when pretty well. It hurt a little down there but Atemu did not care.

He did not notice that some one had watched them. Anzu had returned from her little vacation to early, because she knew some thing was up between Seto and Atemu. She had hid in Atemu's closet and had watched the whole thing.

She had to find a way to make Atemu become her property again, but how? Then she got a horrible idea.

**Another week later, I am getting bored doing this **

Seto sat in Atemu and his room. He looked out of the balcony just watching the people down below. He did not notice the figure behind him. Some thing hit him in the head then everything went black.

Seto opened his eyes but it hurt his head. He tried to move his arms and legs but couldn't. He looked around and noticed that his arms and legs were tied down with rope to a bed. Plus he was as naked as Bakura at the wedding. He saw Anzu move closer to him.

Seto tried to scream but a cloth was tied around his head to stop him from screaming fro help. "I would not scream if I were you." Anzu said as she hit him on the head to knock him out. Once again everything went black.

Atemu walked into his room and saw that Seto was not where he said he would be. The Pharaoh thought that he probably left, but a wave of fear hit him. Seto was in trouble. He dashed out of the room as fast as he could.

TBC

_**My ass has blisters from this slide!**_

Seven pages again. WAIT! I left you suspense again. How many of you think that Seto will survive Anzu's assault? I hope he does.

Ria: DUH! It's your story Ri. I can not believe that you are having Seto get raped.

Seto: WHAT? I'm getting raped? By who?

Anzu, that bitch.

Seto: O.O ATEMU! SAVE ME!

Atemu: My poor priest. Come here. (Atemu picks up his lover and they go to Atemu's room with a "Do not disturb" sign on the door.)

Ria/Ri: O.O?

Ria: Review or you will be forced to eat Twinkies until you explode.


	17. Chap 17: Flashback Dreams 8

(7-28-06) I can not believe on how deliciously evil I've become. I have left you in a state of shock for what I did to our dear Seto. I am so going to punish my self.

Bakura: May I do it?

Only if you take Ria's place and do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Okay, I'll do it. (Kicks Ri in the butt)

OWWW! That hurt you asshole!

Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ri does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the ancient past, Egypt, Japan, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. She does own all the OCs, Millennium Winged Magician, the NEW ancient past, and the plot for this.

Thank you Bakura. How many of you people are scared that Seto might not make it? We will just have to wait and see what happens. I believe that this will be the final chapter to "Flash Back Dreams." That means that my fingers are going to bleed when I finish this chapter because it is going to be one hell of a chapter and I am so not use to that.

Bakura: On with the fic!

This chapter will contain; rape, cussing, blood, gore, war, evil, and character death. You have been warned.

**The age of those in the past:**

Atemu: 16

Seto: 16

Yuga: 15

Jono: 16

Anzu: 18

Malik: 16

Bakura: 16 ½

Ryo: 15

Marik: 15

Mokie: 13

Ria: 16

**Elements they control:**

Atemu: Darkness

Seto: Water/Ice

Yuga: Light

Jono: Sand

Anzu?

Malik: Lightning

Bakura: Fire

Ryo: Air

Marik: Rock

Mokie: Speed

Ria: Shadows

…**_IS IT TRUE…? DID YOU REALLY COME BACK FOR ME?_**

Atemu ran down the hallways as fast as his legs could carry him. He felt a wave of pain, and it came from is koi. Someone was hurting him, and he had a pretty good idea who it was that was doing this to Seto.

Ria, Mokie, Bakura, Malik, Yuga, Jono, Marik, and Ryo followed Atemu when he told them that Anzu might be hurting his priest. When the got to Anzu's room the door was locked so Bakura, Atemu, and Malik kicked the door until it opened by force. What they saw was not good.

Lying on the bed was a bruised, bloody, and naked Seto. He was strapped to the bed and was crying out in fear because of the naked person that was on top of him. Anzu was pushing on him, but stopped when she saw the small group.

"Atemu…I…I can explain!" Anzu said as she tried to get off Seto. Atemu walked over to her and smacked her in the face. Anzu feel to the ground. "Get out of my site you bitch."

"But love…"

"Get. Out. Now!" Atemu yelled as his eyes began to glow blood-red and the Eye began to glow on his forehead. Anzu grabbed some of her clothes and ran like a bat out of Hell. Atemu's eyes went back to normal and he turned to his crying koi.

He undid the straps and Seto immediately grabbed him. "Atemu! I…I was so…so scared. She…h-hurt me. Don't…leave me alone." Seto said through sobs. Atemu rubbed is priest's back as tears ran down his face as well.

The small groupe walked over to the two and hugged them to try and make the couple better. "Guys, I want you to take Seto to Isis. Ria, you will come with me. We need to have a talk with Anzu." Atemu said as he stood up. Bakura and Malik picked up the shaking Seto.

"Ate-emu…" Seto said as he stuck his hand out to try and reach his small lover.

"Shh, I will be back for you Seto. Do not worry." Atemu said with soft eyes. He kissed Seto on the lips before they walked out of the room.

**Down stairs in the throne room **

Anzu waited and walked around. A guard told her that the Pharaoh wanted to speak to her. She should not have done that. She wanted to know how the hell did they find her. A loud slam and two sets of feet stomping pulled her out of her thoughts.

She felt a pair of hands grab her by the shoulders and she was turned around and looked into two pools of blood-red. They were filled with hatred and disgust. Atemu glared at her with the signature Kaiba ones that could bring fear into the bravest of men.

"Why did you do it?" Atemu asked in a low voice filled with rage.

Anzu staid silent.

"Answer me."

"…"

"**ANSWER ME DANMIT!" **Atemu yelled in her face. Anzu mumbled some thing.

"Louder, you slut."

"Alright! I only did it because I wanted to teach him a lesson for having sex with you, when you are engaged as well!"

An evil smirk appeared on Atemu's face. "Are you still living in that fantasy? I am not longer engaged to you. I am happily married to Seto. I knew something seem out of the ordinary when me and Seto had sex." Ria giggled a little when she heard that. "I could feel a pair of eyes watching us. It was you wasn't it."

"Yes and so what. I have gotten away with lots of things over that years including me poising you father…opps."

Atemu and Ria's eyes grew large. She killed the previous Pharaoh. "Ria. Send her out of my palace right now. She is exiled from this city for ever. I do not want her to get past the city walls."

"With pleasure Atemu." Ria pointed her wand at Anzu. A magenta aura appeared around Anzu and she disappeared.

"Thank you. Let use go see Seto."

**Six mouths later after the horrible incident **

Atemu wanted Seto with him most of the time in case if some thing like that ever happened again. Seto was pleased with this idea. But the two boys knew that something of pure evil was coming this way.

One day Atemu's, Seto's, and the other priest's Millennium Items began to glow. A being of pure evil was approaching the city. Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ryo, Yuga, and Jono could feel it as well. Ria, knew what this evil was. It was of the Traitor. She had feared that this day would come but so soon?

Atemu ran to the balcony and saw a huge dark monster make its way toward the kingdom.

The Pharaoh ordered the priest and his friends to come join him fight this creature. They all got on horses and began to run off toward what was coming closer.

When they reached the dark thing, they gasped. Anzu was on top of the thing. "I am back!" Anzu yelled. "How…how did you come back?" Yuga yelled at the bitch.

"I am an evil sorceress. And I brought forth a creature know as the Dark One."

Ria yelled at the girl. "You are the Traitor! You die now!" Millennium Wing Magician flew up to the Dark One. "Thousand Year Blast of Faith!" Magenta balls were hurled at it. The smoke cleared and the Dark One was still there.

"Guys! We have to summon monsters and use our powers on it and her!" Ria yelled as she throw a few more blast at it. Everyone got the point and started to use magic. The priest, excluding Seto, summoned monsters. Everyone else used their powers on Anzu and the Dark One.

But Anzu shot a blast of magic from her hands and it hit Malik. "MALIK!" Seto yelled. "Millennium Rod. Seal Malik's soul with in you." Malik's soul came out of his body and into the rod.

Bakura was doing a good job using his powers, but when he saw Malik die, he to got hit.

Mahado, who was next to him, did the exact same thing as Seto. He used the Millennium Ring to seal Bakura's soul. But Mahado was hit by the Dark One and was killed. (A.N. The Millennium Items can only hold one whole soul at a time.)

Ria flew over to Atemu and told him something. "There is a way to get rid of Anzu and the Dark One. All you have to do is…BOOM!" The Dark One smashed his fist where the two of them where. They had pushed out of the way. "Atemu are you okay?" Ria asked.

"Yes I am. But who pushed us…-gasp!" Atemu saw that Seto had pushed them out of the way but got severely injured. "SETO!" Atemu ran over to his lover.

"Seto, speak to me, please." Atemu said with tears in his eyes. Seto opened his eyes, he was losing life fast. "A…temu…I…"

"Yes? What is it my love?"

"I want you to…to know…that our flame of…eternal love will burn forever."

"Seto that was beautiful…and really gay of you to say."

"Yeah…I know. Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me…me one last favor?"

"Anything love."

"Can you call me your Blue…Blue-eyes master…and kiss me?"

"For you Blue-eyes master, anything." Atemu kissed his lover on the lips. A little blood entered his mouth as he licked the inside of Seto's mouth to get one last taste of blueberry.

"I love you Seto."

"I…love…you…to…Atemu…" Seto let the last drop of air leave his body. Atemu lifted his love into his arms and screamed at the top of his lungs. **_"SETO!" _**

"Atemu, you must destroy the Dark One and Anzu, by using all your magic to destroy them. It will kill you but I can seal you with in the puzzle. You may also lose your memories of this life." Ria said as she flew over to him.

"Alright, but when I die could you give the Millennium Puzzle to Yuga for me please?"

"I will." Atemu placed Seto's cold body on the ground. "This is for you koi." Atemu walked up to the beast and concentrated on the puzzle. With every ounce of magic and strength that he had, Atemu summoned the Egyptian Gods. They, powered up by the Pharaoh, destroyed the Dark One and Anzu with one final, almighty blast of power.

Atemu smiled at what he did, but began to feel icy cold and numb as he fell. Ria caught him. "Millennium Puzzle. Seal the great Atemu's soul with in you." Atemu's body began to glow and his body, and soul were sealed.

Ria walked over to Yuga. "Your brother sacrificed him self to save us all. He wants you to have the puzzle. He also wants you to rule the kingdom like he did." Yuga took the puzzle and placed it around his neck.

"I promise that I will do my very best, just for him."

"Thank you." Ria slipped into the shadow realm.

Then everything went black.

……………………………

**It has been seven weeks since the hit and run. Ria, stood up from her seat. "Everyone. I am now going to wake up the Pharaoh and Priest. They have finished their Flash Back Dreams. The time of waking up is at hand."**

**Everyone walked over to Yami's bed. Ria pulled out a little wand thing. She lifted it in to the air and brought it down…right on to Yami's head. The first words he had said in seven weeks were "OWW! What the fuck?"**

**Yami slowly opened his eyes everything looked blurry. All he saw was white. "Uhh…am I dead? Am I in Heaven?" Tea got her face right into his face and he screamed. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I must be in the other place!" He yelled hugging someone. He stopped and looked up. **

"**Ria?"**

TBC

_**YES…I CAN NOT LIVE WITH OUT YOUR LOVE…I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR A LONG TIME…**_

This chapter was so sad.

Bakura/Malik/Seto/Yami: YOU KILLED US!

I know, that is what makes it so sad. I hope that you guys and girls out there liked it. It is seven pages long. Please review this story or I will hate you all. Na, I'm just kidding, but I will lose disrespect for you if you don't. You have been warned.


	18. Chap 18: Waking up and stuff

(8-15-06) I'm back baby. HA! I stole that from Yami in the Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridge Series episode four. I guess it has been awhile my friends but I think Ri and Ria are near their goal of fifty reviews. By the way, this Yugi and Yami filling in for the girls.

Yami: Why did you get to start and why did you put in that stupid line?

Because I have the authority to and Ri said I could start. Take that Mou hitori no boku!

Yami: Damn! He got me with his legal mumbo-jumbo. We maybe the two main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, but we do not own it, Japan, Domino hospital, or any products used and or mentioned in this fan fic.

Me and Yami were told by Ri that they do own the plot, the OCs, and the NEW ancient past. I think that is about right, right?

Yami: I guess so. On with the fic!

_**Good work Mokuba. Now…steal something from Joey.**_

"Ria?" Yami's vision was a little blurry because he was not wearing his glasses but he could make out the blue bangs and the dark magenta eyes. "Hi Pharaoh. I hit you upside the head." Ria said with a smile.

"It was you? You are such an ass Ria." Yami said as he put on his glasses. (he got new ones)

"I know I am. Now, to wake up the priest." Ria walked over to said brunet and pulled her wand thingy again. "WAKEY-WAKEY PREIST SETO!" Ria yelled and then hit Seto in the head as well. Seto woke up with a start which caused him to fall off his bed. "Okay, I'm pissed." Seto said as he climbed back up on to his bed. He looked and saw a triumphed Ria in front of him and Yami on the other bed.

Yugi was so happy that his other self was awake. He jumped and gave Yami a hug. "Yami, I'm so happy you're awake. You and Seto have been out for almost seven weeks." Yami and Seto's eyes grew large. "We have been out that long?" They yelled in union. "Who watched Kaiba Corp. while I was in a coma?" Seto asked.

"I did big brother. Nothing happened while you were out…except for the fact that Malik learned how to sing the entire "Robot Hell" song from Futurama." Mokuba said as he gave his older brother a hug.

Malik began to blush. Bakura saw this and hugged his tan lover, which caused the blush to grow bigger.

"I am glad that the baka Pharaoh and his priest are alive and well. Oh, by the way…I took you're Bleach DVDs Yami." Bakura said. Yami gave him one of those annoyed anime look. "I want those back." Yami said as he flipped the former thief off.

Seto looked around the room and noticed something. "Could everyone, except Yami, leave for a few minutes or so?" Everyone looked at each and did what they were told. Tea did want to stay but then she would get yelled at.

Yami gave his lover a look. "Why did you send them off Seto?"

"Because we need to get dressed."

"Oh…" Yami said with a blush on his face. Seto walked over to him and gave him a set of clothes for him to wear plus a kiss on the head. Yami's blush was as red as his ruby eyes. Seto loved it when his small lover blushed like that. It was so cute, he also thought it was cute when he stuttered and fidgeted when he blushed like that. Who knew the Yu-Gi-Oh could get so red like that?

Seto loved this kind of presser on his pharaoh; he did something like this in Egypt just to mess with him. He started to take off his shirt. Yami's blush, which had just vanished, was coming back. Then Seto took off his pants, the blush was really red now and was getting bigger. Then Seto started to take of his underwear and Yami fell on the floor with a blood red blush all over his face. He was fidgeting and stuttering as well as freaking out. He almost saw Seto Kaiba completely naked.

"Okay, you can get of the floor koi." Yami looked up and saw that Seto was in a pair of khaki pants and a blue shirt. Yami got up and started to change. He was wearing his favorite outfit. No it was not his leather outfit. He had on a black shirt that was two sizes to big, a pair of dark blue jeans and his blue and black Nike shoes.

"It is kind of weird to see you in something other than leather or your school uniforms." Seto said as he sat on his bed.

"I know, but I love this outfit. I wear it if I'm doing something cool and exciting, like this summer when me, Joey, Malik, and Bakura went mountain biking and it rained. It was fun and we got muddy and wet. Yugi was pissed at me and Joey, but he said it was okay." Yami said with a smile on his face.

Yami and Seto heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Yami yelled. Ria, Bakura, and Malik came in to the room. "Where are the others?" Seto asked.

"They are in the cafeteria eating." Ria said as she sat down on Yami's bed. The former Pharaoh was sitting on it as well.

"Boys, did you enjoy you're Flashback dreams that I implanted into you're heads as soon as you both passed out because of the hit and run?"

Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Malik looked at her. "You caused us to get hit?" Yami yelled at the magenta-eyed girl.

"No. I would never do that. Only someone who was clouded with anger and jealousy would stoop so low as to try and kill you. I woke up and I planted a dream seed into yours and Seto's heads. It showed you the REAL ancient past."

"I also did something like that to Bakura and Malik but I did it to them with more power and while they were awake." Ria added on.

It looked like they understood what she was talking about. "Hey, Ria?" Seto asked.

"Yes Seto?"

"Do you still have your powers from the past and your wings?"

"Yes I do." Ria said with a smirk. A set of light purple wings appeared behind her. "I just don't want people to think I'm weird." The wings then disappered.

The door opened and Yugi walked in. He was carrying two treys in his hands. "I thought that you two were hungry so I brought you some breakfast. Oh, and Ria is living in the guest room at our house Yami." Yugi said as he handed Yami and Seto the treys.

**Two days later **

Yami and Seto were finally going back to school but they were in for the surprise of their life. Mai walked into the class room with a smile on her face. "Today we are getting a new student. She is from Egypt. You can come in dear." The door slid opened and a girl that was the same height as Yami walked in. She had hair like Yugi's and Yami's but with blue bangs. It was tied up in a pony tail. She had red, thin reamed glasses. What made her stand out were her dark magenta eyes and the fact that she was wearing the boys school uniform.

Yami, Bakura, Malik, Seto, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Ryo and Tea sweat dropped when they saw her.

"Hello. I'm Ria YaYugi. I am eighteen years old. I am Japanese but I am Egyptian as well. No, I am not related to Yugi or Yami. I am a friend of theirs and I am living with them. I am wearing the boy uniform because I want to and because I am **so** not wearing a skirt that perverted boys will try to flip. And no, I am not a lesbian.

**At lunch Tea in at cheerleader practice **

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD GO TO SCHOOL WITH US?" Malik yelled into Ria's face.

"I had to. It's my destiny to watch over my Pharaoh and his lover until they are completely happy with their lives." Ria said with a finger in her ear. Malik was loud.

Yami and Seto looked at the girl who was now trying to bitch slap Malik's face off. What did she mean by "completely happy?" Ria was going to make their lives a weird one.

TBC

_**Okay…but what would he say if he wasn't a complete douche bag?**_

Ummm…about those weird random lines we use in these fanfic are from Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridge Series episode six. Mokuba was thinking about what his brother would say if he found out that he stole Yami's star chips and Yami responded with that douche bag line.

Yami: Sorry for the short chapter but we don't really know how Ri and Ria can write for this. Review or you will have to French kiss Weevil for two hours. Ri wants this fanfic to have over fifty reviews. Let's make that happen people. Oh that whole Seto did that before thing was something that the girls forgot to put into the story.

Sorry for my yami's smart ass attitude at the moment. He was watching episodes from the first season that only aired in Japan and he thinks that he and I sound like girls. See ya later!


	19. Chap 19: Fans and skinny dipping

(8-19-06) Hello citizens of me. This is Yami speaking and I brought Seto Kaiba to help me with this chapter. Ri and Ria said that we could do it again but Yugi said that he would rather work on Puzzleshipping fanfics. Welcome to chapter nineteen of the almost complete fanfic "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries." Wait a minute Ria just came down stairs. Say hi you two.

Ria: Hello Prideshipping fans out there!

Seto: Good morning, good afternoon, or good evening. It depends on what time of the day you are reading this strange and embarrassing fanfic. I do love how Yami freaked out like a girl when he saw me naked. XD

**GIRL? **I AM A PHARAOH NOT A SISSY GIRL! Take this! (Yami tackles Seto to the ground and now they are beating each other up)

Ria: (sweat drops) Umm…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Japan, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I do own the plot, the OCs, and the secret room in the Kaiba mansion. (Looks down at the floor to see the Pharaoh and the priest making out. Joey comes in to get something)

Joey: HEY! Get a room you two.

Yami/Seto: (look up) NO! You get a room!

Joey: I leaving...(runs out of room)

Ria: On with the fic…I guess. (Still looking at the two on the floor. Evil grin.) I just got an idea.

WARNING! Mentioning of lemony goodness in this chapter. Enjoy what we can put in for you. I apologize for this chapter for being so short. Don't kill me or anyone in this room.

_**LOOK I'M A GHOST OKAY. QUIT BEING SUCH A JERK.**_

**Yami's POV**

I am so not ready for tonight.

My boyfriend invited me to house to have a special date. He told me Mokuba was with a friend and the staff got the day off again. I love that man's bossy attitude toward people. Right now I'm picking out a good outfit and I think I just found it. I go to the bathroom and change and when I come out I am wearing a dark red button up shirt. I also have on a long black jacket. My pants are black and I have on my studded boots.

Ria sees me and suggest that she does my hair instead of Yugi who is making out with Joey on the couch. My hikari is not as innocent as I thought. I go in to Ria's room and she begins to do some thing to my hair. When she is done my hair is down and less spiky because she used something called a "straitener." It is kind of like the one Yugi did on my first date with the beautiful CEO know as Seto Kaiba, but Ria made it less spiky and more down. I don't care really I just like it when me hair is down and not up.

I leave the house and get on my motorcycle that Rafael gave me for saving him and the world…also for my first birthday in my own body. I am getting close to the Kaiba mansion. I have a feeling that soming bad is right behind me but I shake it off. It is proably nothing.

But suddenly I hear something behind me. I look in one of the mirrors and I see a group of girls (and a few boys) chasing me. They were the most evil and terrifying species of human ever…fan girls (and boys). The chase was on! They know when to kill a party if they see you in a different look. Are they on roller blades and skateboards? Screw this; I'm going through a shadow portal. Man, is it cold and dark in this thing. No wonder Bakura and Malik went crazy.

I was shot out of the portal into the Kaiba mansion lawn. Me and my bike were fine and dandy but I ran up to the house and rang the bell. I did not want to take any chances with all those scary fan girls (and guys) looking for me.

**Regular POV**

Seto walked up to the door and got pushed to the ground. "Yami, what the hell are you doing?" Seto asked as he help is small lover up.

"Fan girls (and guys) are after me. They must have seen me wearing this and with my hair down." Yami said as he brushed him self off. Yami looked at his tall koi's outfit for their night together. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a light blue sweatshirt. (Like the black one he wore in Battle City) Yami kissed Seto and the walked into the large kitchen.

"What will we be having for dinner Seto?"

"Egg noodles with chicken. And a special sauce." Seto said as he took out the ingredients. He handed Yami a knife and a few vegetables for him to cut as he started the noodles and meat. (This is a Chinese's dish that is very good. It has eggs in it but they are making the kind with out eggs.)

The food was done and Yami and Seto sat at the table. It was a candle light dinner for just the two of them. They enjoyed their meal and then they cleaned up. "Yami?"

"Yes Seto?"

"I have something to show you." Seto grabbed his love's hand and the walked through the mansion until the stopped at a door. Seto opened it and a large pool was in side. "There is a secret room in here that only two people have ever known. That is me and my stupid Step-father." Seto pulled a key out of his pocket and walked over to one of the walls he stuck the key into a small hole in the wall. He pulled and a door in the wall opened. In side was a large pool with floor lights at the bottom. There was also a hot tub.

"I found this when I was snooping around. I come in here if I want to get away from the problems of the world." Seto said as he began to take all his clothes off. Yami blushed twelve shades of red. "Seto what are you doing?"

"Getting in. Let's go for a swim…naked together." Seto whispered seductively in Yami's ear. You didn't have to tell him twice. Yami stripped and pulled his Blue-Eyes master in with him. Yami came back up with a grin on his face but was tackled by his tall koi. They played in the water for a bit until they got out and into the hot tub.

Yami lay in the arms of his Blue-eyed beauty. They stared at the ceiling. It was a large window. The moon was full and the stars could be seen. Yami loved nights like this, it made him feel good inside and with his love holding him close, he felt fantastic. Seto bent down and kissed his Yu-Gi-Oh on the head.

"Seto…I need to ask you some thing."

"Yes Yami?"

"Can we…ummm…can we…you know…" Yami began to get nervous and found out that his feet seemed interesting to him. Seto chuckled at what his cute little lover was trying to spit out. "Yes…let's go. Grab you clothes." Seto said as he got out. Yami and him grabbed their clothes and ran as fast as they could to Seto's room butt naked.

After the whole trying to not let anyone see them they made it to the room. Seto scooped up Yami and tossed him on the bed. "You were seme last time so it's my turn." Seto said as he pulled a jar of lube out of nowhere.

"That was over three millennium ago."

"I know." Seto began to assault Yami's neck with kisses.

----- NOTE! Fanfic with lemon are not allowed to show lemon and I wish I could, but I can't. Now, think. What is going on in that bed is every Prideshipping fans dream. I know that there are fan comics you can look at to get a good idea. Enjoy thinking about it because that is what I'm… HOLY RA ALMIGHTY!-----

"Wow. That was almost like the time we did it in Egypt."

"You are so right Atemu. I'm tired, what to go to sleep?"

"I guess." Yami hugged Seto close to his chest and the started to drift off in to dream land.

TBC

**_IF YOU'RE A GHOST, THEN I'M STRAITE._**

Ri: Sorry about the whole Yaoi thing but…I could not resist. I have fifty reviews so far! YAY! My good friend TercesXX is my fiftieth reviewer and he will get a gift fic (one-shot). Kaiba12 should know where I got my divider lines from. Hi Kaiba! (Waves)

Yami: When the hell did you get here?

I've been here…watching from the shadows! ( Insert: lightning and dramatic music)

Ria/ Kaiba: What the hell was that Ri?

I don't even know how that happened. Sorry for the fact that it is so short. I don't know what to write about at the moment and the fan girl (and guy) thing was some thing random. I got board so I just put this in before the big court chapter which will be coming up soon. That will be the second to the last chapter. The last one is a surprise.

Ria: Review or we'll stick rabid squirrels down your pants.


	20. Chap 20: The final chapter

(8-25-06) Well this is it…the last chapter of "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries." I'm RiYuYami and I am sad but happy. This means I will start the sequel to this soon, but school starts for me next week on Monday. I'll be a freshmen. I do not want to go back to school but I want to see my friends because I miss them. That was weird of me to say. This is going to be so hard to write but I'll try my best.

Ria: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Domino Court Room, the name Brain Griffin, the name Lisa Simpson, or any product mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. We do own any OCs the judge named John Taylor. (Named for two of our best friends)

NOTE! This chapter has a court room scene in it. I do not know how to write one so I'll just wing it as I go. This chapter begins right after the night from last chapter. Don't kill me because of the cut scene!

_**Wait a minute, did you just summon three monsters in one turn, that's against the rules.**_

RING! RING!

"WAA! Oww!"

RING! RING!

Yami fell out of Seto's large bed as he heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out of he's pant's pocket which he found on top of a lamp. They threw their clothes every where when they ran into the room to get in the large bed.

"Hello this is Yami Mouto speaking, who's calling please?"

"_Yami? Good I found you. Yugi did give me the right number."_

"Who is this?"

"_You don't know me because you were in a coma when I visited you and Seto Kaiba. My name is Brian Griffin and I am investigating the hit and run scene of you and your friend."_

"Oh, he not just a friend."

"_He's your boyfriend, am I right?"_

"How did you…"

"_It was easy. Besides, I accept the Gay society. I have a cousin named Jasper who is gay."_

"Okay. Do you know who ran over me and Seto?"

"_Yes but I want you and Mr. Kaiba to come down to the station."_

"Okay, we will be there by eleven. Bye."

"_Good bye." _

Yami hang up his cell phone and looked at the sleeping brunet on the bed. A wicked idea formed in Yami's mind. He climbed on the bed and began to jump and yell.

"SETO! IT'S TIME TO GET AND GREET THE DAY! GET OFF YOU HOT ASS AND GET DRESSED!" Yami yelled at his tall koi. Seto shot up and came face to face with a smiling red-eyed Pharaoh. (A/N: Didn't he do something like this in Egypt?)

"Goodie! Your awake pretty boy. Get dressed. We have to eat and then get to the police department. I'll tell you all about it at breakfast." Yami said as he jumped of the bed and gathered his clothes.

"Yami tell me why you are in such a rush." Seto said as he put on his underwear. Yami turned around and saw the Seto was getting his shirt on. "I told you that I'll explain at breakfast."

"Hey Yami, where are my pants?"

"You threw them out the window during our feat of passion. You said you were never going to need them again." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around his thin boyfriend. (A/N: Does anyone out there know where I got that line from?) Seto saw that his pants were half-way out the window. He grabbed them and put them on. "Awww…I like it better when you are pants-less." Yami said to Seto who had just put on his pants. Seto gave him a weird look.

"Pervert."

"Am not Seto!"

"Are to. You want me to be naked don't you? You can't deny it, because I have a hot body." Seto say playfully and he turned around. The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground with Yami sitting cross-legged on the CEO's back. "You are right about the hot body thing, but you are the uke and you obey me, the seme. Now! Let me ride your back pretty-boy! Hut-hut!"

**Later at the Police Department **

Yami and Seto walked into the building. They saw some people in there. They saw Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Bakura. They waved to the four sitting on chairs. They started to walk over but were knocked to the ground. "Master Yami! Master Seto! You made it!" Ria said as she hugged her two friends and masters. Yes, Yami and Seto are her masters because she is there to help them in life.

"Ria get off of us!" Yami and Seto yelled at the dark magenta-eyed girl. She got off the two duelists and skipped over to where the other boys were sitting. Joey, Bakura and Malik were snickering. A man with white and black hair stopped in front of Yami and Seto. "Hello, I'm Brian Griffin and this is the first time we have met with you guys awake."

"That is correct. You wanted to talk to us about something." Seto said the Brian. He nodded and asked for the six duelists and Shadow Realm master to come with him to his office. They entered the room and sat down in the chairs.

"I'm glad that you guys could come. As you know, I'm in charge of investigating about the hit-and-run case. We have found someone who saw who did it. The girl did not give as a name exactly, but she gave us a nick name; shining-tears. She said that she saw a girl in a silver car. She got a closer look at who it was and saw that it was some girl named Tea Gardner. She said that as soon as you two started to cross the street she drove toward you guys." Brian said looking at the seven young adults. "We looked for the car and found it in an impound lot. There was blood on the front and it matched your guy's blood. Tea is going to be put on trial in two weeks."

**Back at the Kaiba Mansion (the other five came with the Pharaoh and his priest) **

"How could she do that. She is just evil…OMR! She could be more evil than me. I do my best damnit!"

"Calm down Bakura. I want to know why she tried something like that too."

"I should calm down Yugi, but she almost killed the Pharaoh." Bakura told Yugi. They sat in the living room with the others. "I think she did it because she saw Yami with Money bags together. I mean come on! Yami and Seto work, but Yami and Tea…" Joey said to the small group. All fourteen eyes enlarged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed at the thought and Yami freaked out the most at what Joey had said about Tea. "Any way, you two are going to need a good lawyer." Malik said to Yami and Seto. "I know a great one!" Ria said. They looked at her.

**Two weeks later on the day of the court **

Tea was extremely nervous. She was freaked out when Yami told her that he and Seto were going to sue her for attempted murder. Bakura, Malik, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mokuba, Marik, Ryo, and Solomon sat in the benches. Bakura saw Tea and how she was scared. "Ha-ha-ha! Courts kind of fun when it's not my ass on the line. Nachos anyone?" Bakura said as he lifted a plate of nachos up to everyone.

"Yami, where is Ria and that lawyer she got us?" Seto asked his small koi.

"She's coming right about…now." Just as Yami said that Ria, dressed in nice clothing, came in. Behind her was a woman. She was nice looking; she had blue-eyes, blond, spiky hair that was short and wavy. She had on a pearl necklace. "Hello boys, I'm Lisa Simpson." (A/N: She looks and sounds like Lisa from when she was eighteen)

The bailiff stood in front of the judge's podium. "Oyez-oyez-oyez! Please stand for the honorable Judge John Taylor." A man came in through a door in the back. He had ice-blue eyes and brown hair. He looked to be in his late twenties.

Judge Taylor sat down and read over a few papers. "The court is now is session. Case "Yami Mouto and Seto Kaiba vs. Tea Gardner for the crime of attempted murder in the first degree and trying to destroy evidence." (A/N: I do not know what the degrees are for, but I guessed on what it was for a hit-and-run.)

-NOTE! I have never really liked Law & Order, so I do not know how to do court room scenes. I have seen them in Family Guy, Futurama, and on The Simpsons but I do not know how to write them. My sister (Damien's Omen) told me to do something like this, so let us go to the end of the trial. Forgive me!-

**Two hours later **

The jury had left the court room to decide if Tea was guilty or not. Yami was scared and Seto was worried. He hugged his love as they sat in their chairs. Lisa was hoping the jury would say guilty.

Ria had told her that Mr. Mouto and Mr. Kaiba were good people and were in love with each other. She had told her that Tea was trying to kill Mr. Kaiba so she could have Mr. Mouto all to herself. What a bitch!

The door in the back opened. The twelve people in the jury came through and returned to where they sat. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Taylor asked. The Foremen (I think) stood up.

She had blue/green eyes; thin-red rimmed glasses, and had brown hair with crimson and goldenrod high lights. (A/N: That's me! I really look like that) "We have your honor. We the jury, find the defendant; Tea Gardner…guilty."

Tea was shocked at this and Yami and Seto were so happy. "I sentence Tea to two years in prison and a 15,000 dollar find. Court dismissed." Judge Taylor said as he slammed is gavel down. Tea was taken away with her hands in hand cuffs, but not before yelling. "This is not over Kaiba! Yami will be mine!" Her response was four middle fingers. Yami and Seto doubled-flipped her off.

Yami looked at his lover. He jumped on him and gave him a deep kiss which involved the tongue. Bakura just had to yell this. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Malik was laughing at him and the two duelists kissing one another. They did not care if anyone saw them, they just enjoyed the moment until they saw two flashes. They turn their heads and see Ria and Mokuba with cameras. They began to run away when they saw the glares pointed at them. The Pharaoh and CEO ran after them. The chase was on!

-I can't believe this but…the end…or is it? No, this is the end of this one but don't worry, we'll be back…with yaoi!-

_**Screw the rules, I have money!**_

(Cries) I…ended it…I ended "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries." WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Ria: (Pats her hikari's back) Don't cry. There is all ways the sequel. And we even have a preview for you. Read on!

…………………

Preview:

"**Are you sure it really is blue and not red?" Seto asked Ria as she checked the shadow pregnancy test stick again to make sure. It was blue. Yami wanted to know. He had been feeling weird for the past week since Ria put the Life-Force ball inside of him. **

"**Yami…you're going to be a dad/mom of two baby boys. And Seto, Yami will be fine as long as I watch him because I know what to do." Yami was so happy. He hugged Ria and kissed Seto on the lips. **

"**Now that you have been half-pregnant for a week now, that means you are about half a month into a real one. You have eighteen week in a half-pregnancy with twins and now you have seventeen weeks left." Ria said as she throw away the stick and washed her hands. Yami was pleased that it worked so well.**

…………………

Confused? You won't be when you read the sequel "Blueberry Flavored Strawberries." It will be three years into the future and it will start with something interesting, but not this. The sequel is an mpreg fanfic but I have a special way of making Yami and a few other males pregnant. It will take some time to get uploaded because of school. I don't want to go to the ninth grade but I have to.

Ria: Don't worry Ri. We want to thank you for reading this fanfic and sending in reviews. Now we have a special message from all of us here in Ri's basement.

Ri/Ria/Yugi/Yami/Seto/Joey/Ryo/Bakura/Malik/Marik: PLEASE REVIEW OR WE WILL SIKE OUR DUEL MONSTERS ON YOU! SEE YA LATER! AND HAVE A NICE LIFE! ( Everyone waves to the readers.)

Ri/Ria: We will miss everyone who has reviewed for us and has kept us strong with your comments. (makes Peace sign) PEACE OUT YA'LL!


End file.
